Mario Twinsanity
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Dedicated to heiseigoji91. When a new evil duo arrived, Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Junior were force to work together to save their dimension from being destroyed. Based on Crash Twinsanity. Rosalina and Kylie Koopa will join in afterwards.
1. The trap

Mario Twinsanity

 **A/N: This story is dedicated to heiseigoji91 or KingAsylus91. In respect of him doing his animated series, Mario Heroes of the Stars. Of course if he reads this, and like to add anything else to it, he is more than welcome.**

Chapter 1: A Trap

Three years had passed since Mario had stopped Bowser's wedding plans with Peach, as well as stopping Bowser from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, which enjoyed the years of peace that followed and had thanked both Mario and Luigi for all they had done.

Currently, Luigi was escorting Princess Peach through the gardens of Peach's Castle, but stopped when he saw a look on Peach's face, making him ask. "Princess, is everything alright?"

Breaking from her thoughts, Peach turned to Luigi and asked. "Where is Mario today?"

"Oh, Yoshi stole one of his shoes again and so Mario went off to seek him out." Luigi said in reply, almost chuckling as if he expected Yoshi to do so.

"That Yoshi can be the troublemaker. I just hope he'll be ready for our picnic this afternoon." Peach replied, making Luigi nod in understanding, before he smiled and told her in a confident tone. "After the way he stopped Bowser from marrying you, of course he would."

"Thank you, Luigi." Peach then said, her mind at rest as she and Luigi continued their walk, unaware that behind the shrubbery, someone was pointing a ray gun at them.

And after they fired, it hit both Peach and Luigi, causing both to freeze in place, before both toppled over like dolls.

"Sleep well you two." A voice said as two shadows hovered over Peach and Luigi's stunned forms.

"We won't kidnap you this time because this time we want revenge." They then said, starting their plan to get back at a certain red wearing plumber.

-Meanwhile-

Mario, with one shoe on and one shoe off, saw Yoshi digging a hole outside his house.

"Yoshi, have you seen my shoe?" He asked, causing Yoshi to poke his head up, where Mario saw his shoe in Yoshi's mouth.

"Yoshi!" Mario yelled, ran over and grabbed his shoe, causing a small game of tug of war with it.

"Give it back you silly dinosaur! I need that." Mario said, making Yoshi continue to hold tightly onto the shoe, shake his head and say. "No, no. I wanna play!"

"Oh, Mario! Darling!" A high pitched voice from the distance then called, making both Mario and Yoshi break from their small fight and turn, thinking they saw Princess Peach and Luigi, however, Peach looked huge, fat and ugly, as if she had purchased some Bowser Candy from Ballyhoo and Big Top and had an allergic reaction to it, while Luigi looked like he had lost some height and had a green face, making Mario and Yoshi think they were coming down with something.

But in reality, it was Bowser, in drag, dressed as Princess Peach, with a wig, and his son, Bowser Jr, who had dressed as Luigi.

"There's something weird going on back at the end of the gardens! Come and see!" Bowser called in a high voice.

"Peach seems strange." Yoshi said as he let go of Mario's shoe, causing Mario to falls back, but quickly compose himself, put his shoe on and head off, but not before commenting on Luigi's status. "And did Luigi shrink? May as well see."

With that, Mario and Yoshi followed the two through the gardens, where, half way through, Bowser and Bowser Jr then bounce doff a spring block, making Bowser said silently. "It's true. Blondes do have more fun."

And seeing the pair in such a rush, Yoshi thought. 'Wow. They are sure are fast. I wonder where we're going.'

As they went on, Bowser went ahead of them, while Bowser Jr remained behind, making sure Mario and Yoshi kept up, a mistake, for he was caught in a surprise trap he thought his father had disarmed and fells into a hole.

"I'm ok." Junior said in a Luigi voice, before managing to say. "The Spinys hiding down here, they broke my fall..."

"We'll meet you by the other side of the gardens, ok, Luigi?" Mario called out, getting a groan in reply, which sounded like a yes to them, to which Mario and Yoshi made their ways forward, towards the end of the gardens and found a huge warp pipe arena in front of them.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Mario asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe Toadsworth built it for Peach." Yoshi guessed, before entering.

But as they entered, they saw Bowser and Junior, still dressed up standing on top of the walls of the green arena.

"Ok, Luigi and Princess, we're here. So what is...?" Yoshi called up when a voice interrupted.

"Mario! Yoshi!" A blue clad Toad called out, trying to reach them and warn the duo. "It's a trap!"

But he couldn't reach them as the doors then closed.

"A trap? Then..." Mario said as he then stopped and realised who it really was and looked up in anger.

With their identities no longer needed to be hidden, Bowser and Junior then threw off their disguises and laughed evilly.

"Bowser! I should've have known!" Mario called, his tone sounding angered.

"Junior!" Yoshi growled.

"Gwhahaha! Surprised to see me, Mario? Like the fleas on Yoshi's skin, we just keep coming back!" Bowser announced, making Yoshi then scratch his skin in response, but then he realised. "Wait a minute. Yoshis don't have fleas."

"What scheme are you hatching up now, Bowser?" Mario questioned, wondering what had happened to Peach and his brother.

"It's about payback, Mario! I almost married Peach if you had not meddled in my affairs! Three years, I'd spent alone in the frozen darkness, and I missed you." Bowser said, mocking the last speech with a high voice.

"Yeah, so Papa and I decided to organise a little gathering, like a birthday party, expect... the exact opposite." Bowser Junior told Mario and Yoshi in a wicked tone, where Mario and Yoshi the saw the arena was packed full of enemies, including the Koopalings, Boshi, Wart, Wario, Waluigi, Petey Piranha, King Boo, King Bobomb, Kamek, Dimentio, Fawful, Princess Shroob and for some strange reason, Hal and Jeff.

"And look, all your friends are here. You are so very popular. So son, shall we start handing out the presents?" Bowser asked with a chuckle, making his son cackle in agreement.

Bowser then spat out several fireballs at Mario, who dodged and leapt out of the way of each one, while Bowser Jr threw bobombs as Yoshi, which the green dinosaur ducked and weaved through, avoiding each blast.

"This is from Wart. This is from Ludwig. Fawful, you shouldn't have. King Boo, how thoughtful. Oh dear, two of the same. But don't worry, I kept the receipt." Junior mocked, addressing the bombs as Yoshi continued to avoid the attacks, before he used his tongue to grab one of the bombs.

"And here is something you can return!" Yoshi said as he spat the bomb out and hit Bowser Jr, damaging him and his pride.

Bowser on the mean hand had leapt into the air and tried to squash Mario with his butt stomp, but Mario leapt out of the way before the two collided fists with each other.

"When will this end, Bowser? We've been doing this for years now!" Mario snarled.

"Not until I am the king of the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser said in reply, before he unleashed another ball of flame from his mouth, which Mario ducked under and slid under him and fought back as he then grabbed Bowser's tail and swung him around.

"Go, Mario, go!" Yoshi cheered, before Mario let go and threw Bowser up to where Bowser Jr was recovering, making the two Koopas crash into each other.

But Bowser rose again, both he and Bowser Jr got into the Clown Copter, just as something appeared behind them, a huge Mario mech.

"What is that?" Mario gasped.

"Meet your brand new, high-powered twin brother, Mecha Mario!" Bowser announced, looking closely at its head to see piloting it was Monty Mole.

Mario then got onto Yoshi's back as Yoshi leapt out of the hole and onto the ledge of the wall, just as Mecha Mario leapt into the centre.

"Lord Bowser, you were magnificent!" Monty Mole said in praise.

"Of course I was you fool." Bowser said back, before ordering. "Initiate Bullet Bill attack!"

Obeying, Mecha Mario's hands opened up and from the ports, a series of Bullet Bills were released at Yoshi and Mario.

But riding to one side, Mario avoided the Bullet Bills.

"Mario look! A power block!" Yoshi then called out as a yellow block was seen above them.

"Give me a boost." Mario quickly ordered in reply, making Yoshi nod and then leap up, towards it, with Mario leaping off of Yoshi's back for extra height, allowing Mario to then hit the block and a Fire Flower to emerge from it.

And with the Fire Flower, Mario touched it, gaining its power and became Fire Mario.

With Mario powered up, Monty Mole tried to strike him and Yoshi down, trying to crush them both with Mecha Mario's massive fists, but Yoshi easily dodged the attacks, while Mario leapt over and fired two fireballs at the left arm, destroying it.

"Get Mario! He has the power up!" Bowser Jr commanded.

Mecha Mario fired more Bullet Bills at Mario and Yoshi, red ones that tried to chase after the pair, only for Yoshi to either eat them or Mario to make them detonate by tricking them into landing on the ground and jumping out of the way or firing at them with a bunch of fireballs.

Angered that Mecha Mario looked to be another failure, Bowser spat out his own fireballs at Mario, making him fire back with his fireballs to block it out, just as Yoshi then used his tongue to grab a shell from a Koopa Troopa nearby, formed an egg, before he fired it destroying the right arm of Mecha Mario.

"You may destroyed the hands, but there is one more attack it can do!" Bowser called out, causing Monty Mole to hit a big red button that had a skull on it, which caused Mecha Mario to then fire a green fireball out of its nose, which Mario ducked out of the way.

"And that is why sneeze attacks are not invented in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario said.

"Mario, catch!" Yoshi then called out as he threw a feather at Mario, who quickly faced Yoshi, caught Yoshi's gift, becoming Cape Mario.

"Good call, Yoshi. Have a taste of your own fireballs, Mecha me!" Mario yelled as he deflected the fireballs aimed at him, hitting the Mecha Mario until its nose blasted off its face.

Showing small signs that Mecha Mario had been programmed with an auto pilot, it seemed frustrated about the loss and stomped the ground in anger, causing a huge hole to fall beneath it, before it too fell down, creating a huge explosion as it landed, which threw Bowser's copter off course, making the two Koopas to scream out as they bumped into Mario and Yoshi, who were pushed off the side and fell into the hole.

And after all four had fallen, the remaining villains, all had taken cover, got back up, to which Hal and Jeff looked at the hole and then at each other.

"Well they failed yet again." Jeff the Goomba said.

"Should've figured Bowser would lose against Mario, like he does all the time." Hal the Koopa replied, making Jeff nod, before having to ask. "So what now?"

Hal thought for a moment, before he the perfect answer came to him.

"Lunch?"

 **A/N: Yeah, added Bowser's Kingdom Hal and Jeff cause of the popularity they are getting. I hope this first chapter is ok with you all. Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**


	2. Cavern Brawlers

Chapter 2: Cavern Brawlers

At the bottom, Mario slowly rose up, rubbed his head and looked around to see the destroyed Mecha Mario lying before him, as well as Bowser, who was fuming with rage over it, banging the floor in rage over being beaten again, while Bowser Jr mimicked his father's angered actions.

Mario then saw Yoshi nearby, who was looking at the floor, causing Mario to approach him.

"What are you're doing?" Mario asked, failing to notice Bowser and Bowser Jr had stopped stomping and had turned to him and Yoshi with expressions of fury.

"Oh, I thought I saw a pretty flower" Yoshi said to Mario.

"WHY YOU DO HAVE TO WIN EVERY TIME!?" Bowser then yelled, catching Mario's attention as the Koopa King leapt towards and grabbed him, making Mario fall back, before the two fought each other in a brawling form of dust as they skid down a slope.

Bowser Junior leapt at Yoshi and attacked him too as they followed after them.

Mario and Yoshi begin to brawl back, punching and kicking Bowser and Junior as they slide down the slopes of the cavern as they roller brawl down the slopes till they landed on a safe spot just before the next slide.

Bowser Junior grabbed Yoshi's forehead and slammed his face to the floor, almost flattening Yoshi's nose, yelling "You have to win every time and I am getting sick of it!"

Bowser sits on Mario and tries to break his legs yelling "You always win, Mario, it's not fair! You know how much I hate you!"

Yoshi then grabbed Junior and sits on his back as well as grabbing Junior's cheeks and stretching them out like rubber. "Maybe if you aren't HIDEOUS evil!"

"And I had enough of you and your evil as well! When will it end huh?" Mario shouted as he has Bowser positioned on fours and began spanking Bowser's huge butt making Bowser yelp at each smack.

Then they brawled down another slope and into a maze where they rolled around in separate directions brawling and cursing each other as they rolled on.

Soon they were reunited on a moving escalator and they brawled on it as they gone up before hitting crystals to make a rockslide pathway so they can continue onwards before going down a mine shaft bumping and still fighting in the same way.

Once they reached to the bottom, Mario and Yoshi finally kicked Bowser and Junior right off of them making them fly behind them for a short distance before Mario and Yoshi finally stood up with Mario dusting himself and Yoshi rubbing his nose.

Bowser and his son both rose slowly only to see something glittering above them. They were surprised to see a golden star right in front of them.

"Well, well, well. A Power Star." Bowser said as he reached up and grabbed it, smirking as he felt its power.

But then something give away under them as the floor was lifted up beneath them. Mario and Yoshi noticed it was a huge drill like machine which send the two Koopas flying upwards and the doors on the sides open.

"Now what is going on here?" Mario asked.

Suddenly, black mysterious grunts came out of it and began heading towards the blocks with coins in them.

"They're trying to steal our coins! I deal with that drill thing while you stop them!" Yoshi called out.

Mario nodded and took out his fire flower to become Fire Mario and shoot some fireballs at the grunts making them disappear before they could grab the blocks.

Yoshi then saw on each door, they are buttons on the floor so he leapt up, and then butt slammed on them destroying each one.

Soon, unable to match their powers, the grunts retreated back to the drill machine and went under again.

"Just what are they and what do they want with those blocks?" asked Yoshi.

"Hmm… they are not the Koopa's minions that for sure" Mario said.

Bowser and Bowser Junior landed before them, holding the Power Star.

"Yes!" Junior cheered, unaware of what just happened "The Star is ours!"

"Ours'?" Bowser tried to correct him that it was his, but then he was cut out when Yoshi was walking towards the star, hands out ready to grab it.

"Give that Star here, Bowser" Mario said walking towards them.

"Keep that weak-minded dino back, plumber, just one gaze and he'll get Star Struck!" Bowser warned as he and Junior tried to make a break for it but Mario tackled him and Yoshi used his tongue to snatch Junior.

"Look, it's because of you we're in this mess. So for now, we need to cooperate to get out of here, for the time being" Mario said as he then pocketed the star, as Bowser snarled at this.

"Yeah, so let's get out of here and then we settle this" Yoshi said as he held Junior so he wouldn't escape.

"Grr… fine. We cooperate for now and then we settle this outside!" Bowser snarled.

"Let's move on before we have a change of heart!" Junior snarled.

The four nodded and make a move on through the cavern.

4 hours later

They emerged out of the caves with Mario and Yoshi emerge unscatched while Bowser and Junior walked behind them dizzy.

"Why did you have to spin us just to turn the dial?" Junior complained dizzily.

"Because it was fun" Yoshi grinned.

Mario and Bowser were busy dusting themselves of the dust from the caverns before…

"Now where were we?" Bowser asked as he and Mario locked eyes and glared.

But before they could rumble again, a zip appear out of nowhere and opens itself up and two flying females came out. Surprising they both look like Rosalina expect both have black hair, red eyes and wore conqueror dresses. One was wearing a crown around her head and the other a tiara.

"Two Rosalinas?" Yoshi asked as the other three looked, mistaking them as Rosalina who must have eaten a double cherry.

"Oh boy" the girl with the tiara said "I was roasting in there."

The one with the crown, obviously the more dangerous one turned to Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Junior and proclaimed "Cower you fools, to the awesome might of the Twin Sisters of Evil!"

"Yeah, nice try, Rosalina. We know it's you. Using a Double Cherry and wearing a new dress and dyeing your hair won't do you much good" Junior mocked.

"No." Mario said catching Bowser, Junior and Yoshi by surprise as he goes on "I don't they are double Rosalinas. She is too powerful to be swayed to evil."

"Oh you know her?" the Evil Sister 2 said in curosity but the first one stopped her from hearing more.

"We are not that wretched girl you know. We have some good and bad news for you" the Evil Twin 1 said.

"The bad news is, we're going to destroy your precious kingdom and world" the Evil Twin 2 said.

"The good news is…" the Evil Twin 1 said, with a dark evil smile. "You won't be around to see it."

"Oh how tiresome. You two don't know my true power" Bowser said.

"Oh! So you wanna play mind games huh? OK, tough guy!" the Evil Twin 1 said as she held out her wand.

Suddenly Bowser felt something wrong with his head and out popped his brain from his ear and it came towards the Evil Twin 1's hand.

"What the…?!" Mario and Yoshi said together as Junior gasped.

"Let's play mind games" the Evil Twin 1 said as she threw the brain into Bowser's lap like a dodgeball. Bowser fell to the ground after catching his brain. "Now, this is the part where you start running."

Bowser just stood there holding his brain as Junior goes to see if he was alright as Mario and Yoshi looked on in shock at what they saw. Time ticked by when Bowser screamed like a little girl and ran away.

"Papa, come back!" Junior called as he ran after him.

"Hehehe. Go ahead. Run!" The first evil twin laughed seeing the fleeing Koopas.

"Catch you all later, brainiacs" the second one said as both enter their void and closed the zip behind them.

"Man, that was scary" Yoshi said, shaking. "How did they do that? They seem very powerful."

"Yeah but nobody messes with Rosalina's image and gets away with this" Mario said as he begins to walk forward.

"Where are we going?" Yoshi asked "The Mushroom Kingdom is the over way."

"We're going to check up on Bowser and Junior" Mario said.

"WHAT?!" Yoshi dash in front of him and blocks his path saying "Why do you want us to cooperate with them even more. They want you dead, Mario!"

"I know our past has a lot of conflict but we need all the help we can get to stop those Twins" Mario said "Besides, I pity Bowser."

"You pity him?"

"Yeah. Bowser may be evil but he really is pathetic. Always kidnapping the princess, always trying to defeat me, it's really sad. Besides, we need all the help we could get." Mario said.

He then walks on with Yoshi following behind him, worried about his friend, but had something on his mind.

Who were the Twin Sisters of Evil?


	3. Chaos in Subcon

Chapter 3: Chaos in Subcon

Mario and Yoshi were still making their way towards the greenlands, where they saw Bowser and Bowser JR sitting behind a bush, with Bowser cowering with fear.

"Dad, relax. I managed to put your brain back in your head, so why are you still scared?" Bowser JR asked, sounding concerned for his father.

"Well you would've been scared if your brain was removed from your head and thrown around." Bowser retorted, still showing and sounding fearful.

"What are you doing?" Mario then asked as he and Yoshi popped out from the other side, making the two jump.

"Oh it's only you two." Bowser Jr said, wiping his head and sighing.

But having to know, Bowser Jr then questioned. "Why did you come here? Just to gloat at us?"

"Despite all you do against him, Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was concerned about you guys and thought we should talk about those two we just saw." Yoshi said in reply, before he commented. "One thing is for sure, those two are not Rosalina."

Bowser sighed and said. "Normally, I would ask you for help Mario, but we have no choice. You heard them. They want to destroy our world. Humiliate and enslave us all and steal my brain!"

"And that is why I came to you." Mario said, making Bowser and Bowser Jr look at him, puzzled.

"Listen, we both have fought each other during the past, but I think this is one of those occasions where you have to team up." Mario added.

"Agreed, if we can share my kindness in our party games, we can do this." Bowser Jr replied,answering for him and his father, before asking. "Right dad?"

"Perhaps, but how I envy the others in this world not knowing what will happen if we fail." Bowser said, looking around to see a bunch of Shy Guys, each holding spears and had tribal paint on their masks, entertaining each other by smacking the other on the head with the hilt of their spears.

"Look at them, living in harmony with mother nature." Bowser said, staring at the Shy Guys and the creatures in the area.

"The noble Wiggler." He pointed out, watching as the Wiggler walked by, where Bowser saw the flower atop its head had its pollen taken by a Mandibug, making him go on. "The majestic Mandibug."

However, the Mandibug, mistaking Bowser's kindness as a way to steal its pollen, suddenly charged at him, summoning an entire swarm that flew around Bowser's head, making him scream in agony as they began biting him.

"What the heck?" Yoshi asked, watching as Bowser began to run off, trying to chase the Mandibugs away from him, but they just continued to follow and circle him.

"Momma Mia. Mother Nature's out to get him." Mario said as he followed him, seeing obstacles in Bowser's path.

"Protect dad!" Bowser Jr ordered as he followed his father, while Mario and Yoshi cleared obstacles such as creating bridges out of trees to stop him from falling in the water, as well as jumping on switches to open various gates.

"For a fat guy, he can run fast." Yoshi mused as he and Mario continued to protect Bowser as best they could, to which Bowser's face was covered in Mandibug bites as he continued to run, only for a beehive to fall on top of his head, attracting more Mandibugs.

"Ouch. How did that happen?" Mario questioned, before finding a Fire Flower and using its power to to destroy a path of explosives in their way.

"And who left bear traps in the middle of the road, I'd like to know." Yoshi then said as he leapt in the centre of the trap, before leaping away as the trap was set off.

"Dad, come back! Let me help you!" Bowser Jr called out, but Bowser was unable to hear his son's calling over the sound of the aggressive Mandibug buzzing and also couldn't see where he was going.

"Stop biting me!" Bowser yelled as he ran on the opposite bridge, where Bowser Jr followed him, as did Mario and Yoshi, who took the other bridge.

"Uh oh." Mario said looking ahead, making Yoshi look at Mario with a curious expression and ask. "What is it?"

"Big Pipe and a big problem." Mario pointed out, just as Bowser passed red Pipe, where a Big Piranha Plant poked out, saw the Mandibugs and honey covered Bowser, making it lick its lips before it chased after the Koopa King.

"Ahh! A Piranha Plant! And it's a big one!" Bowser Jr called out in warning. "Run for it dad!"

"You know, this reminds me of the time Wario puts a bucket on my or Yoshi's head" Mario pointed out as he and Yoshi continued to follow and clear the path for Bowser, making Yoshi laugh and say. "Oh yeah, while Luigi had to pull it off you and me."

Yoshi then butt bounced on a Goomba blocking the bath as Mario then opened the gate to the clearing, and then shutting the gate, closing it so it slammed on the Big Piranha Plant's head, knocking it out and allowing Bowser and Bowser Jr to be... in big trouble.

As Bowser crossed to the end, he bumped into something, knocking the hive off of his head and fell onto Bowser Jr, where both looked up to see Wart, Mouser and a group of Shy Guys.

"So, the great Bowser shown himself." Wart mocked.

"What's so funny, Wart?" Bowser snarled.

"Take them to my castle. I must have Bowser's shell." Wart ordered Mouser and the Shy Guys, who took out some heavy chains and advanced towards them.

-An hour later-

Mario and Yoshi who were a little late, having some troubles in clearing their own path, came to see Bowser and Bowser Jr were gone, making Yoshi ask. "Where did they go now?"

Unsure at first until Mario then saw some footsteps in the grass, which he recognized and said. "A couple of Shy Guys, a Mouser and there has been a struggle. Not doubt Wart's got them."

Curious, Yoshi asked. "Now why would Wart want Bowser?"

"Maybe Wart was fed up with Bowser hogging the glory and decided to take him as slaves." Mario theroised.

"So where did Wart take them?" Yoshi asked.

"Subcon." Mario replied, betting that was their best chance to find the Koopa King and his son.

-After a short run-

Mario and Yoshi had arrived to the gateway of Subcon, just outside Wart's castle.

"Well where are they?" Yoshi asked.

Suddenly, they saw Wart on top of the castle, holding up the empty Bowser's shell.

"Hahaha! I got it! This shell will make me more powerful. Rumours has it that this shell is what makes Bowser formidable!" He cheered.

"He wants Bowser's shell?" Mario questioned, shocked.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Bowser without his shell on." Yoshi said, wondering what Bowser looked like shell less.

But that answer came when they both saw some minions lift Bowser to the air, with Bowser trying to cover his body , which was tubby and had man boobs.

"How can he keep up with you while he's so fat?" Yoshi asked, disgusted, while part of him felt like chucking up whatever enemy he last ingested.

"I'd wish I knew" Mario said.

And while Bower was strung up, Bowser JR was chained to one of the towers, trying to reach another Power Star above him.

"Wart, you miserable traitor! I will get you for this!" Bowser shouted.

"Fabulous. He's never looked better. Rubanesque even." Wart said. "I was so tired of that guy. Felt like I married my mother! Not that I ever thought about that."

"You're making a mistake however. My shell does not give me power." Bowser told Wart, but had to ask. "But why are you doing this? Without my shell, I'm naked!"

"Oh that. I just thought it'll be fun" Wart said in reply.

"Ok, I've seen and heard enough." Mario then said to Yoshi, before both leapt on some springs and leapt up to Bowser Jr, with Yoshi grabbing the Power Star, making the whole tower and causing Bowser Jr into a stream closeby.

And while Yoshi had succeeded in getting another Power Star, but failed in saving Bowser Jr, Mario knocked the minions away, making Bowser fall right on top of Wart, where he snatched his shell back and ran for it.

"Well, I got my shell back." Bowser said as jumped into the water, using his shell like a boat, thinking he had outsmarted everyone.

"But daddy, we're going over the waterfall back into the Mushroom kingdom!" Bowser Jr suddenly cried out.

No sooner had he seen that, they both screamed and fell down the waterfall.

And with Bowser and Bowser Jr gone, Wart turned to Mario, glaring at him with rage filled eyes.

"You again! You made me lose my prize!" He snapped.

"Sorry, Wart, but we cannot allow you to interfere." Mario said back as he pulled out a vegetable from the ground and yelled. "Eat-a this!"

With that, he threw the vegetable into Wart's mouth, where the vegetable got stuck in Wart's throat and he began to choke, causing Mouser to rushed to his aid.

"Now we've gotta go too." Yoshi said eating a blue shell and sprouting wings. "Hop on, Mario!"

"No need to tell em twice." Mario replied as he leapt on Yoshi's back, who flew off the roof of Wart's castle and back below back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

-A while later-

Mario and Yoshi landed at the location where Bowser and Bowser Jr had washed up, seeing Bowser had his shell back on, while Bowser Jr was squeezing his neckerchief dry.

"You could've had freed me from the chains!" Bowser Jr snapped.

"Sorry but Stars always come first." Yoshi said in reply.

"Hey Bowser, I have a question." Mario said as he walked up to Bowser "If you're strong enough to give me trouble, why do you still have a body like a chubby pig?"

"Very funny! Even I had trained my body to one day destroy you, my body remains the same. Big body means bigger power" Bowser said, before stomping off and saying. "Now, let's move on before anything else happens."

"Well we're near a farm, so let's investigate." Mario said as they moved on, continuing their adventure.

-Meanwhile-

Princess Daisy, Toad, E. Gadd and Toadsworth were looking around the garden of Peach's Castle, knowing Peach was supposed to be there, but found no sign of her.

"I am worried about the Princess' disappearance" Toadsworth said as he looked around.

"Not like Luigi to disappear." Daisy said, her tone sounding highly concerned for the green clad plumber.

"Guys! I found them!" Toad then called out from behind the bushes, only to add. "But they been frozen in place."

"Not a problem" E. Gadd said as he held up a ray gun and explained. "My un-palayazing ray gun will help them."

After firing and zapping both, Luigi and Peach rose up from the bushes.

"W... happened?" Luigi asked as he rubbed hi head.

"We don't know. We found you two like this." Daisy replied, before she asked. "Did something happened?"

"Well something did hit us, but after that, we don't know." Peach replied.

"Princess!" The blue Toad from earlier called out as he came rushing in. "Bowser and Bowser Jr! They are leading Mario and Yoshi into a trap!"

"What? Oh no! Mario!" Peach gasped, before it hit her. "I bet Bowser zapped us so he could get rid of him!"

"We must find Bowser's new hideout and help my bro!" Luigi said, determined to make sure Mario was unharmed.

"E. Gadd, do you have a pinpoint to their location?" Toadsworth asked.

"Hmm... nothing yet I am afraid, but if you all come to my lab, we could search from there" E. Gadd said in reply, making the others nod and followed him back to the lab.

-Back with Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr-

Entering the farm, the four saw that while many of the plants were growing healthy, there was a giant Mushroom in the corner, being torn and eaten by ravenous Piranha Plants.

"Mario! Yoshi! Thank goodness you showed up." The four heard a voice call to them as the farmer, a Shy Guy dressed in overall and a straw hat approach them.

"I need your help. The Mushroom Contest is tomorrow and my prized Mushroom keeps getting eaten by those pesky Piranha Plants. If you can get rid of them for me, I'll give you this Power Star." The Shy Guy offered, turning for a second to switch masks, to his smiling one.

But the second he turned, he saw Bowser glaring down at him, before he blew fire at the farmer, burning him to a pile of ashes.

"Bowser!" Mario snapped.

"I'm the evil Koopa King, what'd you expect?" Bowser asked, before commenting. "This isn't a game."

"In that case..." Mario said, grabbing Bowser's tail, leapt at the Piranha Plants and whacked them in the heads with Bowser, using him like if he was a mallet, stunning them and discouraging them to stay around.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop using me like a hammer! Ouch!" Bowser cried out.

"Glad it's not me." Bowser Jr had to admit, making Yoshi nod in reply.

And after whacking away the last of the Piranha Plants, the Mushroom quickly recovered, looking fresh and like new.

And with it, the four leapt on it and bounced to the top of the cliff above them, where they continued their adventure, but were unaware of who and what was waiting for them at the top.


	4. Battle against Bouldergeist and Bowser's

Chapter 4: Battle against Bouldergeist and Bowser's lab

Mario, Bowser, Yoshi and Bowser Jr were making their way through an empty field, void of any signs of life, while in the centre was a mass of rocks.

But the heroic and villainous duo made a stop when they saw the Evil Twin Sisters approach from the sky, looking at them with dark smiles.

"I'm telling you, you boys are doing swell so far." The first Evil Sister commented, before saying. "Anyhow, we've been taking in the sights of the Mushroom Kingdom here, nice digs, so much to see, so much to destroy! You got the castles,, race tracks, party boards, rock monsters, the lot."

"Yeah. Back in the tenth dimension we don't have anything as near as good the rock monsters. You know it's almost as if they're alive." the second sister said, just as the first sister then held up a black star and gave, smirked evilly and said. "Almost EXACTLY as if they're alive."

With that, she then threw the star in the mass of rocks, which suddenly began to shake around.

"Now what are they doing?" Yoshi questioned, not liking it, but got his answer when the rocks formed into a familiar foe that let out a loud bellow as it came to life.

"Yikes! Bouldergeist!" Mario gasped, before he called out in warning. "Watch out, everyone!"

The Bouldergeist then held up his rock hands and slammed them to the ground, creating shockwaves as the heroes, who leapt over them.

"I prefer it better when he's on our side." Bowser Jr commented, making Bowser nod, glad it wasn't going after them.

That was until the Bouldergeist suddenly faced the pair and started throwing rocks at them, several formed into Shadow Boos and began to chase after the Koopas.

"It is going after us! And I've had enough!" Bowser snarled as he grabbed the Shadow Boo by the tongue and swung it into the Bouldergeist, slamming it hard and causing a sizeable chunk of it body to blast to bits.

"Nice of you to see you using your head for once." Mario said, joining Bowser as he grabbed a Shadow Boo's tongue and slammed it into Bouldergeist as well, breaking it further and revealing its core.

And with the core exposed, Yoshi assisted as he wrapped his tongue around a Shadow Boo and quickly spat it at Bouldergeist's core, damaging the creature.

However, enduring the hit, Bouldergeist then reformed and roared, showing its fury as he threw some punches towards Yoshi and Bowser Jr, to which Bowser Jr was taken by surprise when Yoshi hoisted him on his back and dodged the rocks, keeping the Koopa kid safe.

While Yoshi continued to protect Bowser Jr, Bowser continued to show his power as he blew out ball after ball of fire at the monster, who blocked each blast with his giant hands, before summoning more Shadow Boos to do his bidding.

But knowing its weakness, Mario grabbed another Shadow Boo by the tongue, spun it around and hit Bouldergeist in the side, damaging his body.

"Usually he is beaten twice so this next one should end it." Bowser said, just as he slammed a punch into its core.

But to their surprise and shock, the Bouldergeist reformed again, only this time it pulled itself out of the ground and took to the air.

"It's flying?" Yoshi questioned in shock.

"It's that Star that the Sisters gave him. It's given him new powers." Bowser Jr called out, looking up in worry to see the Bouldergeist's eyes glow a deep shade of red, before Bouldergeist showed its new power as it spat out several Bullet Bills, which all had black gloves and yellow eyes, something Mario and the others noticed as they were forced to run around the area, avoiding the Shadow Bullet Bills from blowing them up.

"It can fire Bullet Bills now? He could never do that before." Bowser pointed out, but knew if anybody could defeat such a powerful monster, despite his hate for him and longing to see him destroyed, Mario could.

Watching its attack patterns, Mario then realised that Bouldergeist had moved on from him and Bowser and had set its sights for Yoshi and Bowser Jr, spitting out Shadow Bullet Bills at the pair, which caused Yoshi to pick up the pace as he tried to flee, with Junior hanging on to dear life.

Seeing Yoshi in danger, Mario gave it a quick thought until an idea came to his mind, causing him to run behind Bowser and grab his tail.

"Oi! What are you're doing?" Bowser questioned, but got no answer, only a response in the form of Mario then swinging Bowser around and around, to the point Bowser was a blur.

"Hey! Boulder face!" Mario called out grabbing the Bouldergeist's attention, before letting go and throwing Bowser towards it, to which Bowser was thrown directly in the creature's mouth, causing Bouldergeist to choke on the Koopa now stuck in his throat.

And feeling Bowser moving inside him, Bouldergeist began to bellow out as it felt his core being torn to bits by Bowser's claws, until Bouldergeist was unable to maintain his form, fell apart and plummeted to the ground, where Bowser then emerged from the rock pile, holding the damaged core, which he then smashed in his hands.

And with Bouldergeist's defeat, the Evil Sisters were shocked to see Bouldergeist had failed them.

"Aw nuts." The First sister then said, showing she was not a gracious loser, while the second showed she wasn't as smart as her sister when she asked. "There's nuts?"

"OK, sisters. We beat your Bouldergeist. Now what is your plan?" Mario questioned.

"Hmph. He gave it it's best shot, but even now, our vica versa reversing device is in operation ,sucking out all the goodness out from this dimension and leaving behind the worst out of all possible worlds! We just like making a mess." The first evil sister told them, before both created a portal of negative energy and escaped through it.

Now knowing the danger they were in, Bowser Jr asked. "Man, how are we supposed to stop them now?"

"They said something about the Tenth Dimension...?" Bowser pondered, before and then got an idea "Yes, of course! In the dark ocean of my mind comes a Chain Chomp sized idea!"

He then blew a whistle and his Koopa Car appeared, which he and Bowser Jr boarded.

"Mario, Yoshi, come to our ice region castle! The game is not over!" Bowser told them before he took off.

"How do we get there?" Yoshi asked, while Mario looked around and saw a small boat in the distance. "We go by ferry power."

-After a ferry ride-

Mario and Yoshi met Bowser and Junior outside a tall and creepy looking castle on the snowy field of the ice far region of the Mushroom World.

"What is this? You build this?" Yoshi asked impressed.

"Before you rise above you is a symbol of diabolical genius." Bowser Jr told him. "Scary, but in the wrong hands, our lair could make this world a better place."

"How many evil base and castles must you build, Bowser?" Mario asked.

"More than enough for everyone to know my sheer terror on this world. And of course." Bowser said as he took his remote control and said proudly. "And only I have the key. Observe."

He pressed the button but nothing is happening.

He tried again, nothing, getting more and more frustrated.

He then yelled in rage as he ran to bash the door in, but since the door was heavy metal, he just bounced off it.

Giving up, Bowser was about to throw the remote away, only for Mario to take the remote from Bowser and took the back off.

"Some genius. You forgot the battery." He said.

"So now we're locked out?" Yoshi asked, scratching his head.

"Not yet. Follow me. I know, another way in" Bowser said in reply, getting up and he ran around the back, followed by Bowser Jr, which caused Mario and Yoshi to look at each other with looks of dumbfoundedness on their faces, before following them and into an ice cave just behind it.

-Meanwhile-

Jeff and Hal were looking at the views of the ice caves.

"Wow. Never knew Bowser would build something like this. Isn't his castle enough?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I know. How many evil lairs does he has to build till he satisfied huh?" Hal said.

Then from a pipe came a Piranha Plant. "Hi, Guys!"

"Hi, Steve." Hal said, a bit fed up.

"So this frozen lair. Does Bowser have something planned up there?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I hear he got some magic portal or something. At least, that is what he getting me paid for" Jeff said.

"You're still getting paid?" Hal asked in shock. "How is that possible? You don't do anything."

"Well, yeah because I am a Goomba." Jeff said.

"By the way, I heard rumours that Bowser forced himself to join forces with Mario against some luma-watcher look-a-likes" Steve said.

"You mean there are Rosalina-look-alikes?" Jeff asked.

"How can...?" Hal began to ask, but Yoshi, with Mario riding on his back, suddenly appeared out of nowhere, climbing to the top and jumped on Hal's shell making him pop right out of it.

"Sorry." Yoshi called out, while Mario added. "We're in a hurry."

Hal rose from the ground and realised he was out of his shell and covered himself.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing anything underneath?" Jeff asked.

"You shut up. I think we need a vacation" Hal snapped.

-A while later-

Mario and Yoshi reached to the top to see Bowser, who was holding another Power Star, and Bowser Jr were talking to some penguins, only the penguins seemed angry, squawking and barking at the Koopas.

"The cheque bounced? Are you sure?" Bowser asked, making the head penguin nod and let out several angered quarks in reply.

"Well being the Koopa King does leave me strapped for Coins. I have to consider payment for my castles, my weapons, all my troops."

But with his excuses, the penguins just scowled at him, squawked again as they circled Bowser, which worried the Koopa King.

"Fresh Cheep Cheep?" He offered, withdrawing said fish as a peace offering.

There was an awkward silence between them all, that was until Bowser Jr took out his paint brush and whacked the lead penguin down the mountain slopes, scaring the others as they got on their bellies and headed down as well.

"They never saw it coming, did they?" Mario asked, making Yoshi say. "I did."

And with the penguins no longer a bother and another Power Star, the four continued through the icy region, in order to reach the secret entrance of Bowser's ice castle and put a stop to the evil sisters before all was lost.


	5. Power of the evil sisters

Chapter 5: The Power of the Evil Sisters

As the duo made their way through the machinery of the back of the ice lair, Mario, Bowser, Yoshi and Bowser Jr soon reached an ice cave.

"This is the way. Soon we will reach the back entrance of my ice lair." Bowser said, only for Bowser Jr to point out. "But dad, there's an ice wall blocking the wall."

"Now what?" Yoshi asked.

"We smash our way in." Mario said in reply, before he grabbed Bowser's tail, while Yoshi grabbed Bowser Jr's.

"Oh, I can see where this is going." Bowser groaned, just as he and Bowser Jr were picked up and spun around again, before both were let go and smashed through the ice wall, allowing them to go on.

However, with the ice wall broken, they had unintentionally freed someone who was frozen in the ice wall.

They looked to see who it was as it pulled itself from the snow and floated in the air, revealing it to be a small girl with a moon head and wearing a blue dress.

"Oh thank goodness. I was frozen stiff in there." She said.

"The Mario Party moon... Twila!" Mario gasped.

"What are you're doing in there?" Yoshi asked.

"Mario... Yoshi... thanks for freeing me. Mr. Domino put me in that frozen wall. Brighton has just gone after him." Twila explained, before getting worried. "Wait... where's my wand?"

Looking around, the five saw it was buried in the snow, but then its magic caused the snow to shake and rise, before a huge ice monster grew, with the wand sticking out of its chest.

"Oh no! My wand has given rise to that ice monster!" Twila gasped.

"You stand back. We can handle this!" Mario called out as he saw a platform below, which he, Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr all jumped on and prepared to take the ice monster on

Seeing the four and acting on instinct, the ice monster followed after them, pulling off sections of its body and throwing giant snowballs at them, which all four dodged, but had to remain on their toes when the creature stomped on the ground, creating a path of icicles.

Continuing to avoid the monster, Bowser Jr fought back, spitting fireballs at the creature, only Bowser Jr's were too small to do any damage and while Bowser's would be able to melt the snow monster into a puddle, there was too great a risk his shots would hit the wand.

But that's when Bowser Jr saw a switch and pulled it, opening a hatch that revealed a big red button in the centre.

And know knowing where they were, the incinerator, Bowser leapt up and butt pressed it, causing fire to come from the ring of the platform, hitting and burning the monster, which began to melt, but was yet to be defeated.

"Instead of waiting for another switch to be pulled." Yoshi said as he pulled out two Fire Flowers, one for himself, turning his skin red and one to Mario becoming Fire Mario, who added. "Then let's burn this sucker up."

Both Mario and Yoshi released fireball after fireball, adding to Bowser Jr's, which was enough of a combined power to defeat the monster, who scream and roared in agony as it melted, leaving Twila's wand in place.

And seeing her wand unharmed, Twila flew down and picked it up.

"Oh thank heavens for that." She said happily, before she noticed the unusual sight before her, making her ask. "So what's going on, Mario? Why are you with Bowser?"

"I can answer that." Said a male voice, just as a small man with a sun face and red coat came floating down.

"Ah... Brighton, the sun of Mario Party." Bowser said.

"An evil greater than even Bowser threatened to destroy this world." Brighton explained to Twila who gasped and said. "An evil greater than Bowser? Well... that would be true if it was Ganondorf or any other greater Nintendo villains were here."

"Yes, but this duo is from another dimension. Divided we are just the sun and moon. Join forces with me and together we can defeat this evil infestation." Brighton offered.

"Sounds like fun. Let's put an end to this my friend." Twila smiled as both she and Brighton began to circle each other, before disappearing.

"I hope they'll be alright" Yoshi said, making Mario nod in agreement.

"This way." Bowser then called out, breaking the heroes from their little worry and saw the Koopa King and his son near another metallic pathway. "Our base is now far now."

Following the pair, Mario and Yoshi made their way towards the exit to see the base in the distance, only to see floating platforms before it and saw it was a long way down.

But with haste, Mario leapt onto the platforms, with Yoshi following him, to which both reached the edge of the main base, safely, when Yoshi suddenly slipped on some snow and was about to fall, only for Mario to run back and grab his hand.

"Yoshi, I got you. I am not going to lose you this time. This time we're together and no sacrifices will be allowed this time!" Mario called out as he pulled Yoshi back to the surface, making Yoshi sigh in relief, before he looked at Mario and told him. "Thank you, but that is alright. You know even if I do fall, my egg will be transported somewhere else so you can collect me later."

Mario rose up and replied. "I heard nasty rumours about me leaving you for death. They thought I harshly abandon you. But you know me better that I don't. But I don't want those rumours to be true. You're my best friend, Yoshi. I don't want us falling out over some stupid rumour."

Yoshi smiled tearfully at this and he hugged Mario.

"It's alright. You are my best friend. I will never abandon you. Thank you for rescuing me." He said, making Mario smile and hug Yoshi back.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Bowser Jr called from the front door, before telling the pair. "Now come on. Save the mushy stuff for later."

"Mood killer." Mario and Yoshi said together.

-Inside-

They arrived in the centre of the ice castle where Bowser turned to see the three arrive.

"Now come you guys. We must make preparations for..." Bowser began to say, before they were interrupted by a doorbell, making all four turn to see a door in the middle of the room.

Bowser turned to Mario and said. "It's probably for you."

"Err... thanks..." Mario replied as he reached for the door and was about to open it, only for it to open itself, where the evil sisters hovered out of, throwing the defeated Brighton and Twila on the floor.

As Yoshi and Bowser Jr rushed to their aid, Mario and Bowser looked at the Twins.

"Fools! You thought those two could defeat us!?" The first sister questioned, before she stated in an all mighty tone. "We are MASTERS of the Infinite Dimensions, with power over reality itself!"

"And RICHES beyond imagination!" The second sister added, piquing Bower's interest as he asked. "Riches?"

"Riches?" The first sister snapped as she slapped the back of her sister's head. "What's wrong with you!? Always bringing up the riches."

But knowing that the riches had been revealed, she decided to focus on the task at hand and faced Mario. "Your friend, Rosalina, she never told you about us, has she?"

"And what if she did?" Mario asked, angry that they were bringing his friends into this.

"She ruined our lives! Allow us to return the favour by destroying her friends, her home and then her. We'll start with you." The first sister said, before portals appeared and black armoured minions emerged from them.

"Do away with them!" She then commanded, which all the minions obeyed without question.

"Bowser Jr! Yoshi! Me and Mario can handle this! Take care of sun and moon!" Bowser called out as he and Mario charged at the minions, with Bowser starting off by blasting many away with several fireballs, while Mario used a Star to become invincible and ran around, knocking the minions back.

And with all the minions defeated, Mario and Bowser smiled at each other, before they turned back to the sisters, where Bowser boasted. "You'll need a whole army to bring the mighty Koopa King down!"

"You see? This is why nobody likes you! You haven't seen the last of us!" The first sister snapped, before heading back through the door and stated. "We shall return!"

As the second sister entered the door, she stopped and said. "Oh, and forget I mention the riches okay?"

With their retreat, the door then folded up and disappeared, making Bowser smirked arrogantly, while Mario was thinking about what they had said about Rosalina, just as Brighton woke up and had heard everything.

"Mario, do you have any ideas as to what Rosalina could've done?" He asked, just as Twila rose and added. "What did she do to them? Who are they?"

"Rosalina would never harm anyone. She loves her friends and the Lumas so much." Mario said, defending her.

"That is very true. But she obviously did something to them." Twila pointed out, making Brighton nod and comment. "Well they do have a lot of hatred for her."

"Maybe if we find her, she can tell us what she knows about them?" Bowser Jr suggested.

"But what if they try and kill her?" Yoshi asked.

"Not on our watch!" Mario snarled.

"Agreed. Listen, Mario. I know we have some differences in the past. Playing golf and tennis together, me rigging Party games in my favour, trying to destroy you." Bowser began to say as he held up his hand and offered. "What'd you say? With my genius, strength and your amazing luck, we'll be unbeatable."

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Mario replied as he shook Bowser's hand.

"So we're working together, for the time being?" Yoshi asked, making Bowser Junior nod.

"But how do we stop them? Our magic is no match for their." Twila told them.

"Hmm... in that case what we need is a little brute force." Bowser suggested as he went to a computer and typed on the keyboard, to reveal Mecha Mario on the screen.

"Mecha Mario is programmed with an electronic brain, programmed with Mario and Yoshi's own cerebral patterns." Bowser explained.

Puzzled, Mario asked. "What do you mean?"

Yoshi, who was sucking on a light bulb while they explain, set off the light bulb, which then broke as Yoshi looked down at it and everyone looked at him in dumbfound.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Brighton asked.

"Well it's worth a shot. Let's bring him home." Bowser Jr said in reply as he pressed a button and called out. "Engage autopilot!"

"Bowser, are you sure that putting it in autopilot is a good idea?" Mario asked.

"What the worst that could happen?" Bowser shrugged.

-In the Subcon-

Wart and his minions were fleeing in terror as Mecha Mario was smashing his way through the kingdom.

-Back at the ice castle-

Bowser and his son lead Mario and Yoshi to a huge portal room in the centre where they saw a huge light in the centre of the room powered by four laser guns.

"Behold my latest creation, the Dimensulator, a device that allows me gateway to the infinite dimensions! Beyond our universe, somewhere between the ninth and eleventh dimensions, lies the mysterious tenth dimension, and there we must go, in order to confront the evil twins, steal the riches, and restore the natural order of things, with me on top." Bowser told them.

"Right, so while Brighton and Twila are searching for the Comet Observatory, we need to take care of some bits and pieces." Yoshi said, making Bowser face Yoshi and say in reply. "Indeed. We require six Power Stars in order to give my machine enough power, and we have... four."

"Hmm, let's see…" Bowser Jr said as he he typed on the keyboard, making him gasp. "That isn't enough!"

"All is lost!" Bowser said, defeated, before an idea came to his head. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Mario asked.

"I have an theory. Come with me." Bowser said in reply leading them out of the room, through the castle, where they made their way back outside and to a gondola, which they took turns in boarding to avoid it from breaking.

And as Mario and Yoshi boarded it, they knew their answer was at the very peak of the mountain.


	6. Humiliskating and Battleship

Chapter 6: Humiliskating and Battleship

At the top of the mountain, Bowser and Bowser Jr looked over the horizon and saw a huge battleship in the distance on the sea.

"There! To the sea I tell you! Our salvation is now resting on the navy blue!" Bowser told them.

"What's going on down there?" Yoshi asked, just as he and Mario made it off the gondola.

"Kamek is aboard that ship and using one a Power Star to power up his battleship and help us invade the Mushroom Kingdom, while the other one is down this mountain" Bowser Jr said.

"That is right. We must reach the battleship and quickly before it sets sail, but how?" Bowser questioned as he and Bowser Jr tried to come up with an idea. "Think, Bowser, think!"

As they were thinking, they were leaning over the balcony, staring into the distance, wiggling their bottoms at Mario and Yoshi, who both got the same idea as both grinned evilly at each other.

"You thinking what I thinking?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. Let's-a go" Mario grinned, before he and Yoshi walked behind them, with Mario bringing his leg back and suddenly kicking Bowser's huge bottom, just as Yoshi kicked Bowser Jr, making the pair fall off the balcony.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Bowser Jr questioned as they fell, before Mario and Yoshi followed, leapt off the balcony and landed on their backs.

"We slide our way down!" Mario explained as he landed on Bowser's back and used the Koopa King as a sled, while Yoshi sats on Bowser Jr's shell and followed.

They slid down the huge snowy mountain, avoiding many obstacles in the way.

And though Mario was showing great skill in his boarding, Bowser called out in panic. "Mario, Stop this! You're gonna get us killed!"

"Ridiculous! Hey! Watch this, Yoshi!" Mario called as he saw a rail, leapt on Bowser's face as Bowser rides the rails with his groin, making Bowser's expression turn to one of great pain.

"Nice one!" Yoshi laughed as he streed Bowser Jr into a cave, collecting a few hidden Coins and then out the other side, showing he and Mario were having more fun then let on.

Mario then slid Bowser down the snowy field, over a cliff making Bowser scream before they landed on the snow below, where they came across a fork in the road, making the two split, with Mario and Bowser heading right and Yoshi and Bowser Jr going left, to which Yoshi and Bowser Jr wound up approaching a chicken house and went through the door, causing mass hystria.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Bowser Jr yelled as the chickens panicked and squirmed "SHOO! SHOO!"

They burst out from the other side, where Yoshi commented. "Hey, this is so much fun!"

"For you maybe, but for me, it's terrifying!" Bower Jr screamed, while at the same time, Bowser wasn't in fear, but pain, for he was onto another rail, but this time by between the butt cheeks.

However, with Bowser's pain, came a victory for the pair when Mario saw and grabbed the Power Star floating in front of them.

"We got it, Bowser!" Mario cheered, just as Bowser come off the rail and Mario got back onto his back again, continuing to slide down the mountain and towards a small hut in the distance, which was a place where the younger Nintendo fans were not allowed.

"Coming through!" Bowser yelled as they entered the hut, causing many women to scream.

"Ladies... Excuse me, madam. Argh! Are those real?"

"Get out!" A raspy and angered voice yelled near the end, causing Bowser to question in shock. "Mother?"

And after Mario and Bowser bust out the back of the stripper house, Bowser yelled. "Mario, slow down you're gonna kill us all!"

"We're almost done now!" Mario pointed out in reply.

But as they came from the fork, they accidentally bumped into Yoshi and Junior, all four falling over and forming a giant snowball, which increased in size as it rolled down the mountain.

And soon off of it.

-Down below-

The Koopalings were in a small hut, looking at Ludwig's latest blueprints, before the giant snowball fell over his hut and smashed it to bits, allowing Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Junior to hit the ground, where Bowser laid face first in the snow, Bowser Jr lay on his back, while Mario and Yoshi rose up

"Wow! That was great! Let's do it again!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yoshi! Mario! W... Why... arrghh... Quit fail me..." Bowser Jr said, wanting to yell but couldn't think of anything.

"That's a change." Mario grinned at Yoshi, who grinned back.

"I've never been so humiliated." Bowser whined in the snow, before commenting. "No amount of treasure would save me from this embarrassment."

"Well we're down now so let's get moving" Mario said, taking off, unaware that the Koopalings heard Bowser talk about a treasure and emerged from the remains of the house with grins on their faces.

"Treasure eh?" Larry asked.

"Now that is a bootyful" Roy grinned.

"Let's keep watch on them for the time being and then make our move." Ludwig said as they watched the four leave, knowing the best way to get something valuable was to have somebody do it for them and take it at the last minute.

-Just outside the battleship-

Mario and Yoshi looked at the huge battleship, before both turned and saw Bowser's costume change.

"Why are you dressed as Peach again?" Mario asked.

"I thought it would be best if I went in disguise." Bowser said, dressed as Peach again, before he added. "We don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Right." Bowser Jr said, feeling a little uncomfortable, before asking. "Can we go now?"

Not wasting any time, the four began to approach the ship, where Kamek, who was above, was watching below, mistook Bowser for Peach.

"Princess Peach? Here? Now? And Mario with her. Paratroopas, capture Peach and bring her up here now!" Kamek ordered, to which a fleet of Paratroops nodded, send out a huge plunger, grabbed Bowser and sent him to the top.

"Guess it's just us three now." Yoshi said as they made their way inside the battlecruiser, defeating Kamek's minions until they reach the core and saw the Power Star.

"There it is. We need it to power up our Dimensulator!" Bowser Jr told them, but had to say. "I wonder how my dad is doing? I hope he's ok."

"Probably gotten himself into deep trouble." Mario replied, planning to help Bowser, but not before getting the Power Star.

-On the crow's nest-

Kamek had Bowser tied up on the mast.

"Now, my Princess. Once Lord Bowser have destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom, you shall be his bride like it was meant to be!" Kamek announced.

"Oh Kamek." Bowser spoke in a high voice.

"You wouldn't know your own King." He then questioned in his normal voice. "WHEN YOU SAW ONE IN DISGUISE?!"

Kamek suddenly saw through it and was stunned.

"King Bowser!?" He asked. "How confusing."

"You'll be fired after this!" Bowser snarled, making Kamek worry, unsure if Bowser was speaking metaphorically or if the Koopa King actually planned to set him ablaze.

However, Kamek had other problems to worry about as the cruiser then lost its power.

"Now what?" Kamek questioned, causing a Koopa with a red bandanna and a eye patch over his left eye to say. "It's Mario and Yoshi! They've stolen the Power Star and they are heading this way!"

"Untie Lord Bowser, you fools. I will deal with those two!" Kamek snapped, before he summoned his broomstick, jumped on it and flew off, to another crow's nest, where he saw Mario and Yoshi were waiting.

"Good thing we told Bowser Jr to take the Power Star back to the castle." Yoshi told them, which Mario thought was wise, but then pointed out. "And here comes Kamek."

"You thought you could fool me with Lord Bowser in disguise? You pay dearly for this!" Kamek yelled as he held up his wand and summoned Bob-ombs to attack Mario and Yoshi, which Mario leapt on the bob-ombs, causing them to stop in place and detonate, destroying part of the mast.

Adding to the destruction, Yoshi ate up and spat a Bob-omb, right at the other leg, which caused the whole crow's nest to fall onto Kamek, making him scream and fall below.

But of course, Mario and Yoshi noticed they were standing on thin air and soon fell too, where both fell into the kitchen section of the ship, with Mario landing on a sack of potatoes, while Yoshi fell in a pot of soup, making with a splash.

Yoshi popped out of the cauldron to see the chef, a large Spike with a chef's hat and apron, glaring at him.

"Oops. Hi there." Yoshi said, nervously.

"Why you, you would be perfect for fresh meat for my pot!" The Spike chef commented.

"Sorry but Yoshis are off the menu!" Mario said grabbing Yoshi out of the pot and running off with Yoshi over his head, causing Spike to not let his meat get away and chased after the duo.

"Mario, switch places and ride on me. I can run faster." Yoshi advised and then said. "Plus, I am getting a little air sick."

"Good idea." Mario said in reply as he let Yoshi down and got on Yoshi's back, who ran away from the huge chef, who began spitting out giant spiky balls and threw them at Mario and Yoshi, to flatten and tenderize them.

Continuing to run, Mario then saw a switch to a heavy door and pressed it as they run past as the door, which closed on the Spike making him crash into it.

"Phew. We got away with the skin of our teeth." Yoshi said as they reached outside, only to realised they were surrounded by wave after wave of inactive Bob-ombs.

"Err... I hope nothing sets them off." Yoshi said, making Mario say. "So long as we be careful, we should be ok."

However, both saw a shadow on the ground, growing larged, making both look up to see Kamek falling down, where he landed in a pile of Bob-ombs, setting it off and creating a chain reaction, blasting Mario and Yoshi high into the air, where they landed on a nearby iceberg and watched as Kamek's battleship sank.

"Whew. That was too close" Mario commented, wiping his head.

"The rats are leaving the sinking ship." Came a voice too familiar to Mario and Yoshi, making the pair turn to see Wario and Waluigi behind them.

"Wario? Waluigi? What are you two doing here?" Mario questioned.

"We heard about those twin's riches. Tell us where the treasure is and we'll let you go." Wario said.

"Treasure? Riches?" Yoshi asked as he had forgotten about it.

"What are you two talking about?" Mario asked, very clueless.

"Oh? Won't talk eh? Guess we'll have to wring it out of you." Waluigi said, before facing Wario and saying. "Wario, time to get changed."

Wario cackled and took out a potion.

"I stole this from Kamek's labs and now watch this!" He told Mario and Yoshi, before drinking it, which he felt the effects right away and suddenly dove into the water.

"What is he doing?" Yoshi asked, confused, but got his answer when Wario leapt up from the water, only he was massive.

"Look out!" Mario called out as Yoshi as he had to duck under Wario to avoid him, bouncing around, but tripped on the side of the iceberg and disappeared back into the sea after a short while.

"That's it?" Yoshi asked, only to be caught off guard and was whacked in the head by Waluigi's tennis racket.

"No. Now you face me, Waluigi!" Waluigi cackled.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my friend and gets away with it!" Mario snarled as he then uppercut Waluigi, making him fall on his back.

Recovering, Yoshi rubbed his head and looked up, before he pushed Mario out of the way, only to be flattened by giant Wario's body press.

Mario dodged Wario's attack before Wario went back into the sea, causing Mario to rush over to the flattened Yoshi's side, pick him up and rolled him up like wallpaper as he dodged Waluigi's attack.

Mario then shoot a fireball at Waluigi, who dodges it and saw a P Balloon floating by.

"Convenient." Mario said as he tossed the rolled up Yoshi to it, to which the balloon allowed to pop Yoshi back to normal.

"Phew. Thanks. I have enough of these two clowns." Yoshi said.

"Then it's time to burst their bubble" Mario said in reply as he held up both a fire flower and a blue shell. "Eat this, Yoshi!"

Yoshi ate the items, gaining wings and fire power, becoming a Super Dragon, which Mario leapt onto as Yoshi begin to chase Wario and Waluigi around breathing fire, hitting Wario and Waluigi and sending them flying away.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" Wario and Waluigi both called as they disappeared into the sky.

And with the Wicked Bros gone, Mario called. "To the castle, Yoshi!"

"Right away!" Yoshi replied, flying back to the castle, where Bowser and Bowser Jr awaited the hero's return.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The plan

"Where were you two?" Bowser Jr questioned as Mario and Yoshi entered the room where the Dimensulator was.

"Sorry. We ran into Wario and Waluigi on the way back." Yoshi explained in reply.

"Anyway, we now have the six Power Stars." Bowser said, holding the two Power Stars in his hands as he then began to say. "Now all we have to do is..."

However, Bowser stopped speaking when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You monster! Let my brother and Yoshi go!"

"Luigi?" Mario asked as he turned around to see Luigi enter the room, who then then leapt and kicked the Power Stars out of Bowser's hands.

"My Stars!" Bowser squeaked as he was knocked back, bumping into the controls for the Dimensulator, causing it to malfunction and a laser shot from the Dimensulator and hit Luigi, freezing him in place once again.

"Luigi!" Mario and Yoshi called in concern as they rushed to his side, to see him still standing like a stuck statue.

"Mario!" They both turned to see Peach and Daisy running towards them.

"Princess Peach? Princess Daisy? What are you two doing here?" Mario asked, causing Daisy to say in reply. "We thought Bowser was making you his servants, so we came to rescue you."

"Though I have to admit the security to this place is less impressive than I expected." Peach added, remembering the front door was unlocked and just needed a little push to open.

And with the Princesses know knowing Mario and Yoshi were ok, Bowser let out an angered roar as he checked his computer and saw the power supply was still too low.

"All is ruined thanks to the Green Idiot here! It must be repaired." He told everyone, while Yoshi tipped Luigi, making him wobble a bit.

But wondering why Mario and Bowser were in the same room and not fighting, Peach had to ask. "So what is going on here?"

"Well you see, Bowser and Bowser Jr were planning to lure us into a trap when we soon wound up running into a pair that call themselves the evil sisters, twins from the 10th dimension. They appear to have some kind of reversing machine to steal the goodness of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's all a big mess. So we, Bowser and his son decided to join forces to stop them." Mario explained.

"What do they look like?" Daisy asked.

"They both looked like Rosalina, expect for the black hair, red eyes and conqueror dresses. The not so smart one has the tiara, and the first one, which was the most dangerous one of all, wears a crown." Yoshi told the pair, causing Mario to add. "And what's more they seem to have a thing against Rosalina."

"So how did all this involve Bowser?" Peach ased.

"Because I am the only villain the Mushroom Kingdom needs. And they are trying to sabotage that!" Bowser said, acting all high and mighty.

"Plus, he was afraid of them when they removed his brain from his head." Yoshi said, making Bowser fall down by this.

"This Dimenensulator would have taken us to the tenth dimension to face them, that is if Luigi didn't attack us." Bowser Jr snarled.

"But who can fix it?" Yoshi asked, getting bored of tapping Luigi's petrified form.

"Say..." Daisy said, having an idea. "What about Kylie Koopa the photographer? She is good at computers and all that."

"You're right. Plus, she is over at the Poke Springs on vacation." Peach added.

"Ok, so we need to find Kylie." Bowser Jr said, making the others nod, before Peach had to ask. "But one question remains. What do those sisters have against Rosalina? She's never harmed anyone in her life."

"I don't know." Mario said, knowing Rosalina was a friend, but it was obvious she was hiding a dark secret.

"Mario, I received word from Brighton and Twila. They spotted the Comet Observatory." Bowser said. "They are outside the Mushroom Kingdom but stopped by a space station because one of the baby Lumas is trapped in there."

"So if we get to the Comet Observatory, we can ask Rosalina what she knows." Mario theorized.

"Correct. Now the plan is this. Bowser Jr and Yoshi will go to the Poke Springs to pick up Kylie Koopa. Mario, you will accompany me to this factory and find the Comet Observatory." Bowser said,only for Daisy to ask. "But what can we do?"

"You all stay here to tell everyone what was going on. And if you can, explain it all to Luigi." Mario replied.

"You know. It's sad to leave Luigi like this." Bowser Jr said, before he took out a pen and drew a fake glasses, buck teeth and nostrils on Luigi's face, making him chuckle. "Hmm... that's better."

"Be careful Mario." Peach then said, watching as Mario then headed off.

-Outside the lab-

Using the Clown Car, Yoshi and Bowser Jr flew to the Pokemon world to find the Poke Spring, while inside their rocket, Bowser and Mario board.

"I love my rocket." Bowser said as he rose to the captain's section and commented. "It's the only way to fly."

"So this is how the rich and the ugly fly?" A voice asked, making Bowser turn to see the evil sisters behind him.

"I will..." Bowser snarled, stomping towards them as he got into a frenzy of rage.

"Boring!" The second sister said, causing Bowser to speak very fast. "Ishallcrushyoulikethepunyruntsyouare! YouarenothingtomeforIamhegreatandpowerfulKoopaKingBowser! Youinfanitlevermin! Howdareyoumockandmanipulateme! Restasured! Ishallwreckmypowefulvengenaceonyou..." He yelled.

"Bowser! Why are you talking like that?" Mario asked, making Bowser stop, hunch over and try to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just skip to the good part." The first sister then said, creating two portals and caused her minions to emerge from them.

As soon as the minions began to fill the rocket, the sisters disappeared again.

Bowser roared in rage and breath out his fire balls at the minions turning them to ashes of dust, while below, Mario used an Ice Flower and hit the minions, freezing them in massive blocks of ice, which he used, pushing them to topple the minions who had avoided being frozen, before jumping atop each block and butt slamming, breaking both the ice and the minions frozen within.

As Mario and Bowser continued, soon defeating all the minions and causing both portals to close, they looked out the front window of the rocket and saw they had arrived at the huge space station factory.

"Those twins are becoming a serious nuisance, more so than you." Bowser said to Mario, just as they boarded the space station entrance, making Mario ask. "So this factory is where the Luma is right? What do they make here?"

"Would you believe me it makes all the Golden Coins in the world?" Bowser asked, before saying in a proud tone. "Of course, as one of the former workers here myself, before becoming Koopa King, I know many of the secrets it holds."

Bowser then pressed a button and a trapdoor appear underneath him, who looked down and fell down, screaming.

"I guess you must have forgotten that one." Mario commented as he leaps down after him, finding he and Bowser were in what looked to be a huge mechanical factory, where millions of Coins were made, with Bowser watching the Coins flow through various tubes.

"But how do we get past?" Mario asked, looking at the huge gap between platforms.

"We need to activate the platforms. The switches are in between those pipes." Bowser explained as he looked at the huge glass pipes in the room, wondering how they could move them, while Mario looked around and saw a huge pipe machine and got an idea

Mario then grabbed Bowser and threw him into the top of the machine, making Bowser cry out, before he emerged from the chute, only now he was clogged in a green pipe.

"I'm stuck!" Bowser cried out, before asking. "The greatest evil in the Mushroom Kingdom... stuck in a pipe. How can things get any worse?"

He then got an answer as he then gave out a fart in the pipe, making him give a high pitch squeak, before his humiliation increased as Mario began to roll Bowser in the pipe, towards a flush, which he then activated by pressing the switch beside it, causing Bowser to fall into the glass pipes, rolled around in it and activated the switches, which rose the platforms and allowed Mario to cross.

"Good job, Bowser." Mario said as he walked up to the trapped Koopa King and continued to roll Bowser along to the next part of the factory.

"I think we need you like this till we find the Luma." He pointed out.

"I'll get you for this one day, Mario." Bowser muttered under his breath as he was rolled along in the pipe, hating both the fact Mario was right and the motion sickness he was starting to feel.


	8. Rosalina's tale

Chapter 8: Rosalina's tale

After a while of going through the factory, Mario finally got Bowser out of his pipe and found themselves in the boiler room, where they see the baby Luma cowering in the corner, crying out for Rosalina.

"There it is." Mario said, about to go towards him, rescue and bring him back to Rosalina.

However, he stopped halfway when a huge Koopa Clown Car got in his way, revealing all the Koopa Kids inside of it.

Wondering what they were up to, Bowser asked. "What are you seven doing here?"

"Well first of all, we like it here, second is rumor tells us you two got your mitts on some nifty treasure, and we wanna piece of that pie." Wendy said, making Roy add. "Tell us where it is and we won't smash you or the Luma."

Bowser then thought for a moment, before coming up with a reply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, which the Koopa Kids knew was a lie and taught Bowser a lesson when Larry pressed a button with a picture of a flame, causing the Clown Car to then open its mouth, draw out a cannon, which blew a wave of flames that hit a switch under Bowser's feet, causing Bowser to cry out as he was sprung into the air from the heat's pressure.

"I hate to do this to the King, but if he won't tell, then Mario will." Lemmy said.

"Listen, I have no idea how to get the treasure." Mario told the Koopalings, before saying. "But if you want to fight, I'd be more than happy to go through with that. Let's a go!"

The Koopalings laughed as they jumped in the middle of the boiler room, where the wheels of the Koopa Car lifted up and shot flames beneath it, creating a protective wall of fire, while all seven kids drew out their wands and began to fire magical blasts at Mario.

Despite being outnumbered, Mario dodged each magic attack and continued to run around, angeringing the Koopalings, causing Roy to lose his temper spit out a fireball at mario, who ducked it and caused the ball of flame to hit a switch behind the red clad plumber.

Seeing the switch active, and guessing it could turn the tide of battle in his favour, Mario stomped on it, activating the emergency sprinkler system, causing water to pour from the roof's faucets and hit the Koopaling's Clown Car, making the fire barrier go down.

And with their protection gone, Mario leapt up and hit the vehicle, making its face turn sad as it skidded back.

But not giving up to Mario so easily, The Koopalings snarled and drove back into the centre.

"Activate Flame Thrower!" Morton called out, causing the cannon to emerge from the now angered Koopa Clown Car and released a powerful blast of fire, which chased after Mario, who ran around the area, avoiding the flames coming behind, before it switched directions and caused Mario to act quickly, where he slid under it.

Seeing that their fire attacks were failing them, Lammy fired another magical blast at Mario, who avoided it, causing a repeat of the past as the magic hit another switch, which Mario used to reactivate the sprinkler system and attacked the Koopalings and their vehicle again, causing a tic mark to appear on the side of the Koopa Car's face, while its face was expressing pure anger.

"We've have enough of this. Time to activate our secret weapon." Ludwig said, which caused the Clown Car to close its mouth, then open it to reveal a huge laser gun now sticking out of it.

"Sheesh, kids these days wants so much." Mario sighed as he dodged the huge laser beams coming out of it.

And with one last button pushed and the fire wall gone down again, Mario then held up a huge fireball and fired hitting the Koopalings, making them fly outside the factory, screaming in defeat and disappearing into the sky with seven twinkles.

With the Koopa Kids now gone, Mario walked up to the Luma, knelt beside it and said in a calm and friendly tone. "Hey, are you alright? Come on. I help you get home."

Trusting Mario, the Luma nodded and leapt in Mario's arms, which made Mario smile, only to remember Bowser was now missing, making him wonder where the Koopa King had been sent.

Leaving the furnace room, Mario and the Luma saw a huge Coin making room, where they saw Bowser being squashed and pressed into a Coin shape, painted gold and was about to go in the furnace to set.

Luckily Mario grabbed the Bowser coin before he could go in.

"Yo. You're alright?" Mario asked, making Bowser snap in reply. "Do I look alright?"

"I retract that question." Mario said, before he, the Luma and the Coin Bowser headed off.

-A while later-

Making their way through the factory, Mario and Bowser made a quick detour, to the factory's medical bay, where Bowser was cleaned off and free from his Coin form, allowing the hero and villain to continue until they arrived outside the factory to see the Comet Observatory in view.

"Mama!" The Luma called out in joy as it flew over to the Observatory.

As it did, the Space Launcher appeared before Mario and Bowser, who leapt in and flew off towards it.

However, Bowser missed the platform and flew overhead as Mario landed gracefully on the platform.

And remaining in its joy, the Luma rushed to Rosalina's side, who was sitting on a chair, with her book in hand, surrounded by her other Lumas.

"My dear. You have returned. I was so worried." Rosalina said, allowing the lost Luma a spot on her lap, before she saw Mario, making her smile.

"Thank you, Mario. I knew you would come to save the Lumas." She thanked the plumber.

"It's good to see you again, Rosalina." Mario said, glad to see her, but had to say. "However, we need to talk."

"What about?" Rosalina asked, most curious.

"There's trouble going on back at the world below." Mario began to say when a crash was heard and both looked up to see Bowser then crash through a roof of a house, covered from head to toe in star bits.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" He sulked.

Worried to see Bowser, Rosalina asked as she quickly stood before her Lumas. "Why is that monster here?"

"It's a long story" Mario replied.

And after cleaning Bowser off, the two told her about the Evil Twin Sisters of the 10th Dimension who were sucking all the goodness from the world below and had some grudge against Rosalina.

"Wait... Twins? Do they almost look like me expect black hair and red eyes?" Rosalina asked, her tone most fearful.

"Err... yes? What? Do you know them?" Asked Bowser.

"And I suppose they told you about me huh?" she asked.

"Yes they did. They seem to have something against you" Mario said.

"That's because in the past, they bullied me so much that father and mother banished them." Rosalina said sadly, making Mario and Bowser more interested and causing Mario to say. "Please, tell us what you know about these two"

"Of course. But I hardly remember because I was just a baby." Rosalina said.

"But I'll try to remember as much as I can." She promised, thinking back to the past and how it all started.

-Flashback-

Baby Rosalina was playing with her teddy, while two 1 year old twin girls with black hair and wearing red dresses were being mean to her, towering over and scaring her.

"Ultimecia! Sheva! Leave your baby sister alone or it's in the crib you two go, you naughty girls!" Came a powerful female voice, just as a shadow towered over them.

"I was only a baby and most loved by my mother and father." Rosalina narrated as her baby self was picked up by her mother.

"Yes, my parents loved me so much. But that only fueled the envy and jealousy of my two older twin sisters, Ultimecia and Sheva. They bullied me to no end, stealing my toys, pulling my hair and everything. But one day, their jealously got so bad, they wanted to get rid of me." Rosalina explained, remembering one day, as Baby Rosalina, she was playing with her teddy bear until Ultimecia and Sheva appeared with wands in their hands, held them up and summoned a force of dark magic, scaring their baby sister.

"They discovered some very dark magic, forbidden by my parents and they were planning to use their dark magic to dispose of me, turn me into a frog or something. But my father and mother saw everything and were not happy." Rosalina then said, watching through her baby form as the wands were yanked out of the sister's hands, making them turned to see their enraged mother and father and become terrified of them.

"You used forbidden magic just to dispose your sister! That does it! If you two can't treat Rosalina kindly, then you two are no longer part of this family! We banish you to the 10th Dimension!" Rosalina's father declared, before he and Rosalina's mother held up their wands, which caused both Ultimecia and Sheva to cry sadly and fearfully as a dark portal opened up and sucked both sisters in.

"My parents banished them and sent them to the 10th dimension. I was so... saddened." Rosalina stated, but that part wasn't true, for Baby Rosalina smiled happily and clapped, just as her mother picked her up and began to cradle her.

"Don't worry my dear. Soon you become something greater." She told Baby Rosalina, who smiled and soon fell asleep.

-End flashback-

"Many years passed and I had all forgotten about Ultimecia and Sheva... until today" Rosalina finished.

"So the Evil Twin Sisters are in fact you're nasty older twin sisters?" Mario asked.

"They must be. From how you described them there is no doubt." Rosalina said, before adding. "I admit Sheva isn't the brightest star in the galaxy, but she is tough. And Ultimecia is the more dangerous of the two."

"So that means...?" Bowser asked.

"Yes. They are doing this out of revenge on me for my parents banishing them in the first place." Rosalina said in reply, part of her feeling it was her fault that others were suffering.

"That's... that's wrong! Why include all of us just for going after you? Plus, I won't let them get away with this! Nobody bullies my friends and gets away with this!" Mario snarled.

"And I am the only villain the Mushroom Kingdom need. These sisters must perish!" Bowser added, which caused Rosalina to look at the two and nod.

"I am glad you feel that way, that is why I have decided to come with you. It's my fault they are targeting your world. So I will be the one to stop them." She said.

"We will work together to stop them, but we are glad you're coming, Rosalina. We would welcome your help. These sisters will think twice before messing with you and us." Mario smiled as he reassured her that she was not alone.

"Thank you, Mario." Rosalina replied with a smile.

"We must make haste. If we do not stop Ultimecia and Sheva, this whole dimension would be in peril." She then told Mario and Bowser, making Bowser say. "Then let's not make wait anymore. I hope Yoshi and my boy find Kylie so we can get to their world."

-A while later-

Rosalina emerged, wearing her bike gear, for she didn't want her dress spoiled.

"Alright, let's go back to the ice castle." She said as she moved the Observatory back to the world below, with Mario and Bowser riding on it.

But for now, let's go see what Yoshi and Bowser Jr are doing over at the Poke Springs.


	9. Chaos at the Spring

Chapter 9: Chaos at the Springs

-The Poké Springs-

Hal and Jeff were standing outside the entrance of the Springs on the Pokémon world, where Hal sighed and said. "Just what I need, a good vacation to get away from it all."

"Still, I doubt sneaking off is a good idea." Jeff commeted in worry, before asking. "What if Bowser finds out that we are here?"

"Ah, you worry too much. He's never even heard about this place." Hal said confidently.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" A voice questioned, causing both Hal and Jeff to turn to see Bowser Jr and Yoshi approach them.

"You were saying?" Jeff asked, making Hal groan.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"Yoshi, have you made sure the Clown Car is tied to something secure?" Bowser Jr asked Yoshi with a sense of doubt in his tone.

"Yes I did. Don't judge me." Yoshi replied, sounding offended by the question.

"Anyway, back to you two. Why are you two here when the whole world is in peril?" Bowser Jr asked Hal and Jeff.

"Oh, Hal thought we'd slip away here for a holiday." Jeff said.

"At least you get paid!" Hal snapped, before he then asked. "Wait. What do you mean by the world is in peril?"

"A pair of evil twin sisters from a different dimensions is causing trouble. We're here to find Kylie Koopa and get her to help us." Yoshi told them.

"Kylie Koopa? Ah, you mean that Koopa photographer who aided Mario and Luigi before?" Jeff asked.

"And she's a girl Koopa?" Hal asked hopefully.

"Yes she is a girl." Bowser Jr replied, before asking. "Why do you ask?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Jeff answered.

Deciding to change the subject, and getting an idea, Yoshi suggested in a friendly tone. "Why don't you two come with us? We need all the help we can get."

"You can't be serious. These two are the worse minions my dad has working for him." Bowser Jr said.

"Hey, we are not that terrible." Jeff said. "We would've have sent Peach to Bowser while disguised as Mario and Luigi if Steve hasn't betrayed us."

However, Hal then grabbed Yoshi's arms in a sudden excitement.

"Wait... if I team up with you, will I be a hero?" He asked, making Yoshi think about it and say. "I guess so."

The Koopa Trooper let go of Yoshi and then yelled in excitement as he begins to run around the area, yelling in joy, waving his arms about too. "At last! I will no longer be a minion! I'll be a hero! The girls won't keep their hands off me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Hal is a big playboy. Something like this makes him so excited" Jeff said as they watched Hal run back and forth like a crazed idiot, only for Bowser Jr to then grab Hal and shake him, trying to calm him down.

"Ok, you big idiot. Calm down! No need to blow your top off." Bowser Jr yelled at the Koopa.

And about to step in, Yoshi stopped when he heard a voice call out his name, one that sounded like...

"Pikachu!"

Yoshi turned to see Pikachu and Kirby approaching him.

"Pikachu! Good to see you again. Oh? Kirby's here too?" Yoshi said, glad to see the other Nintendo heroes.

As Yoshi spoke Yoshi-tongue and Pikachu spoke Poke-tongue, it was surprising that they could understand what each other was saying.

Curious, Pikachu asked. "So what brings you here? Surely not a vacation."

"Actually we're here to find someone who is vacationing here" Yoshi said in reply, leaving Hal, Jeff and Bowser Jr puzzled.

"How can these two understand each other?" Hal asked.

"I don't know. They are animals." Jeff replied, trying to sound like he knew the answer, but was just as clueless as his friend.

"Poyo?" Kirby then asked, causing Yoshi to face Kirby and ask. "We're here to find Kylie Koopa. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh yeah. She's in the hot springs right now. We can show you to the waiting room where you can wait for her to finish." Pikachu said in reply, leading the group through the Poké Springs.

-The waiting room-

After following the pair, Yoshi and the others found themselves waiting and sitting in the waiting lounge, while Pikachu and Kirby had headed off, getting some drinks for everyone.

"We cannot just sit here and wait forever!" Bowser Jr groaned out, getting impatient.

"Just calm down boss. A little patience never hurt anyone." Jeff reassured him in reply.

And while Yoshi was in agreement, he then noticed a door with steam coming out of it and got curious.

"Hey, Jr. Maybe we should check out that room." Yoshi suggested.

"Good idea. Let's check it out" Hal said as he, Yoshi and Bowser Jr made their way to the steam room.

"Err... guys. I don't think..." Jeff started to say, just as Pikachu and Kirby returned, making Pikachu called out in warning. "Wait, you guys. Don't!"

However, Yoshi opened the door and he, Hal and Jr just stood in shock and awe to see ten naked Koopa Troopa females were staring in shock at them in the girl hot springs, while showing off her backside and a towel around her front was Kylie Koopa, who blushed when she saw them.

The other nine koopas stammered before Bowser Jr, Yoshi or Hal could react, they screamed and threw Koopa Shells at them calling out. "GET OUT! GET OUT! PEEPERS!"

Yoshi got slammed in the nose at a red one, Bowser Jr's got hit on the head with a green shell, while Hal got slammed in the face with a blue one, making them all fall backwards as Kirby and Pikachu closed the door before any more trouble could happen.

"Miss. Kylie Koopa, you are needed when you are finished!" Pikachu called out to her from outside as he turned to Yoshi, Bowser Jr and Hal on the floor, eyes swirling and dazed and said. "I told you not to."

"That should be nothing a child should ever see..." Bowser Jr said as both his and Yoshi's eyes swirled with Yoshi giving off an 'Oro'.

"Wow. So many Koopa tits and butts..." Hal said as his eyes swirled and he drooled, while Jeff looked down on his friend and sighed.

"Pervert."

-A while later-

Kylie came out with a towel around her and was not pleased.

Bowser Jr had bandage around his head, Yosh's nose was bandaged and Jeff was fixing up Hal.

"Yoiks! Don't you guys know you NEVER walk in on a woman while she is in a hot spring?" Kylie questioned crossly.

"Sorry but they thought that was just a steam room," Jeff said, while Kirby giggled.

"Anyway, Electric Mouse here said you needed to see me." Kylie said, calming down a bit and curious as how they needed her services.

"Yes." Yoshi said, getting around to it. "You see we need your help. There's this evil duo who is attacking our world. We heard your skills can help us fix the Dimensulator so we can go there and stop them."

Kylie was awestruck from what she heard, too distracted that she didn't know she dropped her towel.

"REALLY? You boys made a portal that can go to other dimensions?" She asked, amazed, while Yoshi and Bowser Jr blushed in shock when she did that and Hal just drooled at her.

"Err... Miss Kylie... your towel..." Pikachu reminded her as he and Kirby looked away.

Kylie then looked down, gasped and pulled her towel back up again.

"Sorry, boys. Excitement got the best of me. But whatta scoop! A battle with an ultimate dimension? My ratings would go through the roof!" She said, sounding more excited.

"So we like you to help us stop this Evil Sisters and help us fix the computer?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Boys, you got yourself a deal. So who else is with you?" Kylie asked.

"Mario and Bowser and Rosalina" Yoshi said.

"Ah. Whisker Face, Fatty Gods and Luma Goddess herself. I so wanted to get a shot of her." Kylie smiled, but then she saw Hal looking at her dreamily, making her ask. "What are you looking at?"

"Hey, babe. What'd you say after this you and I get to know each other a little more?" Hal offered, playing cool, but was shot down when Kylie said in reply. "Err... I think I'll pass on that."

"Anyway, boys. Let's get moving" She the said, heading off, while Hal smirked.

"Oh yeah. She wants me." Hal stated.

"Yeah right." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Oh wait, Kylie. Your shell." Bower Jr called out.

"Oh yeah. My clothing and my equipment are in my shell. Wait here while I go and get it." Kylie said as she rushed back to her changing room.

And waiting for Kylie, Yoshi had an idea and asked Pikachu and Kirby. "So guys, You wanna come too?"

"Poyo." Kirby replied, declining the offer.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am wanted here. Lucario would be worried sick if I headed off when I'm supposed to be on vacation." Pikachu said in reply.

"Ok. But if you like, come to the Mushroom Kingdom later. I've got lots to tell you." Yoshi said with a smile, making Pikachu smile back and say. "Will do."

Just as Pikachu and Kirby said their goodbyes, Kylie then returned, wearing her green hat and pink shell.

"Right. I am ready boys. Also I am wearing my underwear in cause that pervert tried to get me out of it." Kylie said, addressing to Hal, before saying. "Now let's move on boys. This is big news."

"Well then let's go." Bowser Jr said, before Jeff then cut in.

"Err... is that our transport floating away?" He asked, making everyone look out of the window to see the Clown Car flying away, strapped to a Coin Block.

"The Car! Without it we're stranded!" Bowser Jr cried out, before he glared at Yoshi and yelled at him. "Tie it to something SECURE I said!"

"Well this is perfect to test out my latest equipment". Kylie said as she held up a metal graber and headed off. "Let's move on, boys."

They raced to the top of the roof and Kylie used her grabber to grab the block, holding it in place, while they all climbed into it and headed back to the Ice Castle.

-At the Ice Castle-

When they returned, they were surprised to see the Comet Observatory above them as they made their way to the Dimensulator lair.

"So the evil twins are Ultimecia and Sheva and they are Rosalina's older horrible sisters?" Asked Yoshi, making Mario nod in reply.

And as he explained about Rosalina's sisters and their banishment, Kylie looked at the computer and then banged on the side, resetting the computer and restoring it to full power.

"You just need to whack it and then it's all ready." Kylie told Bowser, who just stared at her blankly, but shook his head, focused and then typed on the computer.

"So we are ready to go,?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. Come, and as a team we shall explore a new dimension!" Bowser said, before pointing out. "It should've been _two_ dimensions, but we... ran out of time..."

With the Power of the Dimensulator, the whole castle shook, causing Bowser and Yoshi to hug each other in fear, Mario, Bowser Jr and Rosalina held onto a banister, while Kylie, Hal and Jeff held onto the computer as the castle disappeared from their world and into the 10th dimension.


	10. After Evil Mario

Chapter 10: After Evil Mario

At last, the Ice Castle appeared outside of the darkened world of the 10th dimension, on a volcano-like island.

"Are we actually here?" Mario asked as he, Rosalina, Jeff and Bowser Jr looked out from the castle's window and saw dark skies and a red sea, already sensing the dark energy from this place, making Rosalina then speak up.

"Yes. This is Ultimecia and Sheva's dimension alright. I can feel their evil." She said.

"Right, but we must be careful. We have no idea what dangers are around this dimension." Bowser Jr added, before saying as he took out a flamethrower from a weapon's display case. "The dimensions coexist in fragile equilibrium. Any contact with our alter-egos in this reality could prove disastrous."

"What do you...?" Jeff began to ask when a Bowser and Bowser Jr from the 10th dimension appeared before them, their skins lighter than their evil counterparts, before both smiled, showing friendliness and warmth.

"Welcome to the tenth..." Good Bowser began to say in a booming, but friendly voice, causing the original Bowser Jr to shriek in terror, firing his flamethrower, accidentally reducing the Good Bowser and Good Bowser Junior to piles of ash.

Realizing what he had done, Bowser Jr closed his eyes as he expected something bad to happen.

But then, he slowly opened one eye to see everything was still in one place, with Mario, Rosalina and Jeff looking at him in confusion.

"Forget I said anything." Bowser Jr then said, shrugging and tossing the flamethrower aside.

"Right. So who was that?" Jeff asked.

"A good version of Bowser and Bowser Jr I suppose." Mario guessed, before a horrid thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute, then that means..." Mario said, before he, Rosalina, Bowser Jr and Jeff all spun around, looking at Bowser, who was thought to be hugging Yoshi.

"Your skin is so soft... and warm." Bowser commented, feeling a strange, but safeness as he held Yoshi.

"Err... Bowser? Yoshi's over there." Mario said, pointing to Yoshi, Hal and Kylie, who all slowly back away.

As Bowser spotted Yoshi, he wondered who he was holding, only to be greeted by a nasty snarl as he turned to see a dark version of Yoshi, which had red eyes, sharp teeth and clawed hands and feet, which then leapt back, looking viciously at Bowser, making him scream in shock.

"Evil Yoshi!" Bowser Jr gasped, before things took a second dark turn as a dark skinned and clothed Mario leapt down beside Evil Yoshi, showing his nasty red eyes, torn clothing and an unbombed moustache.

"And Evil Mario!" Bowser gasped.

"Not the welcoming party we had in mind." Hal gulped, just before Evil Yoshi stuck out his tongue out, grabbed Rosalina, and then pulled her in his mouth, laid an egg with her trapped inside it and ran off with it.

"Rosalina!" Mario and Yoshi cried out, while Evil Mario acted as well, grabbing Kylie Koopa and ran out.

"After them!" Bowser commanded as he, Bowser Jr, Mario and Yoshi ran out of the lab, after them to the inside of the volcano's cave, where they all found they came to the large ski ramp, watching as Evil Mario leapt off the edge, with Kylie screaming for help, and Evil Yoshi escaping with Rosalina.

Bowser and his son both ran to the balcony and looked down.

"Dad, they are getting away!" Bowser Jr cried out.

"We've got to save them! We must do something!" Bowser said as he tried to think hard again. "Think, Bowser, think!"

But leaning so far out, Mario and Yoshi looked at each other.

"Once again?" Yoshi grinned, making Mario smirk and reply. "Of course."

With that, Mario and Yoshi then kicked the two Koopas in the backside, making them fall off of the railing, causing Mario to then leap on Bowser's back and Yoshi to jump on Bowser Jr's back as they slid down after Evil Mario, who was riding on Kylie's back, while Evil Yoshi was rolling on the egg.

And joining them, Jeff then sled after them, riding on Hal.

"Oh not again!" Bowser screamed as Mario grinded on the rail, making him groan in pain.

"Yoshi, don't you have any other original idea then this?" Bowser Jr asked in annoyance and fear as Yoshi made them jump off a cliff.

"Nope." Yoshi replied, continuing to sled down the mountain, avoiding the array of obstacles and traps.

"Hold on, Rosalina, Kylie! We're coming!" Mario called out, making Evil Mario snarl and went faster.

"Well hurry up! He's is making skid marks on my shell!" Kylie yelled back as all five skid past a collection of generators blocking the way and soon reached the bottom, where Evil Mario grabbed Kylie again and leapt to the top of a huge hill, with Evil Yoshi following after him.

And continuing to chase them, Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Jeff and Hal used the spring to reach the top, where they saw a horrible sight where a replica of the Mushroom Kingdom was seen before them, but it was a horrid sight, for red mountains were around, purple grass bloomed and a black version of Peach's castle was in view.

"What is this?" Yoshi asked in fear.

"The 10th dimension's Mushroom Kingdom. Look's more different than the one I know and will conquer." Bowser said in reply, which made Mario say. "To steal our world's materials for something like this is unforgivable."

"Hey, there they are, and they are with Evil Luigi!" Hal suddenly called out, making them all turn to see a dark version of Mario's house, where Evil Mario and Evil Yoshi met up with an evil skinned and clothed Luigi, with Kylie tied up to a tree and the egg laying by Kylie's side.

"Here, brother. I got some nice ingredients for ur dinner tonight." Evil Mario said.

"Yes. And I bet they'll taste best with ketchup!" Evil Yoshi added.

"Argh! Don't eat us! We're far too beautiful to be eaten!" Kylie cried out in fear.

"Ah, I don't know. They don't have much fat on them." Evil Luigi commented.

Stepping forward, Bowser and Bowser Jr then stepped forward.

"Hold on you three! Let them go! Take us instead!" Bowser said, sounding most noble, which caused Evil Mario, Evil Luigi and Evil Yoshi to look at him with greedy eyes.

"These two got a lot of meat. We'll have them instead!" Evil Luigi said.

"Get them!" Evil Mario ordered as he picked up a blood stained Fire Flower.

Bowser and Bowser Junior gasped in horror as they turned and ran with the evil trio following them, throwing black colored flames and trying to roast them.

With the evil counterparts distracted, Mario acted fast as he headed for the egg and broke it open, freeing Rosalina.

"Oh thank you, Mario. That was frightening." Rosalina said, glad she had been released.

"No worries. Now Evil Mario and his duo are after Bowser and his son." Mario replied.

"Then leave Kylie to me, Hal and Jeff." Rosalina said, before instructing. "You two go help them."

"No problems. Hop on, Mario." Yoshi said in reply, causing Mario to nod, leap onto Yoshi's back and followed the evil versions of themselves, where they found Bowser and his son, continuing to run away from Evil Mario, Evil Luigi and Evil Yoshi.

"This reminds me of the Mandibug chase." Yoshi commented.

"We have to help them" He then said.

"Then let's clear away obstacles so they can escape." Mario sighed.

Helping their temporary allies once again, Mario and Yoshi cleared the traps that lay ahead.

Continuing, they came across an enemy, a Toad in a black garb, who stood in their way, only for Yoshi to stick out his tongue, swallow it and turn it into an egg and threw it at some blue colored Bob-Ombs.

"Hurry up you two! That Mario maniac is trying to cook us!" Bowser Jr screamed.

"I know that. He really is my opposite." Mario said as he used a switch to activate the bridge to help them across and avoid falling into the murky waters or get caught and cooked by the evil counterparts.

And after a while, they managed to trap Evil Mario, Evil Luigi and Evil Yoshi at the other side of the bridge, allowing Bowser and Bowser Jr to escape, where they met up with Mario and Yoshi.

They soon stopped to catch their breath, while Hal, Jeff, Rosalina and Kylie approached them.

"That was so close." Kylie said, relieved and then commented. "I never thought this dimension would be so nasty."

"Err... need a hug, Kylie because I knew you were frightened." Hal offered.

"I guess so. Fine, but just this once." Kylie said as she hugged him tightly, making Hal choke at her grip.

"Break it up, love birds" Bowser interrupted, then asking. "Can this world be any worse?"

"Well, well, well. Isn't that sweet?" A voice asked slyly.

And their shock and horror came when a nasty looking version of Peach, Daisy and Rosalina appeared before them, all wearing revealing black clothing and dark make up.

"It takes a real man to show they are not scared of their feelings. And my mum said they like their Peach hot and bitter." Evil Peach said.

"Or their Daisy slutty and mean." Evil Daisy added.

"Or their Rosalina sexy and bad." Evil Rosalina commented, licking her lips.

"Wow. She is your opposite, Rosalina." Jeff said to Rosalina, who just nodded, while feeling mixed negative emotions upon seeing her own self from the dimension.

"We're err... not thirsty." Mario and Bowser said together as all eight of them then began to make a break for it, but found they were running on the spot.

"Let's go!" Both yelled, before darting off towards Ultimecia and Sheva's stronghold, leaving Evil Peach, Evil Daisy and Evil Rosalina pouting.


	11. Getting in the headquarters

Chapter 11: Getting in the headquarters

At last, the gang was now outside the stronghold, only to see the entrance was on a very tall mountain and no springs could get them to the top either.

"Well we are here, but how on Earth do we get to the top of that huge cliff?" Bowser questioned.

"If only we had some feathers, then we could fly to the top." Yoshi said.

"We do." Mario said, but told Yoshi. "But we need them in case of an emergency."

"Err... we have an idea." Jeff said, with the Goomba standing forward, making Bower ask."What is it, you two idiots?"

"Well, we brought a sack full of P Balloons, so maybe one of the females could fly us to the top." Jeff said, just as Hal appeared with a huge floating sack.

"Wait... one of the females? Why us?" Kylie asked, while Rosalina had a puzzled expression, wondering why she and Kylie were chosen.

"Well, there's a Koopa Troopa named Fredrick Koopa who like ballooned ladies. Don't know why." Jeff told them, making Mario add. "Come to think of it, he told me that Rosalina and Peach looks beautiful when they are inflated."

Rosalina blushed.

"Uh, he thinks so?" She asked, only to then say. "How nice of him. But I am NOT doing it, end of story."

"Neither am I!" Kylie snapped.

"Well one of you has to do it. It was requested." Bowser Jr said, which caused Kylie to glare at him, but then turned to Rosalina and sighed.

"Guess we have no choice but choose." She said, making Rosalina nod.

"Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way." Rosalina replied, just as both girls held their hands back.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, ha!" Kylie and Rosalina yelled, with Rosalina holding up rock, while Kylie held out scissors.

"Yes! I'm safe!" Rosalina cheered, with Kylie expressing defeat.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Kylie groaned as she popped out of her shell, leaving her in her underwear, making Hal give a horny grin.

"A female koopa bloating up. This should be fun." He commented, making Kylie sigh.

"Once this is over, I'll beat you up for saying that, you pervert." Kylie snapped at Hal.

Ignoring her threat, Hal took out the twenty P Balloons from the sack, which Kylie grabbed, where suddenly her belly began to swell up as all the powers in it starts to inflate, her arms and legs sunk in her body, with Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr looking on, gobsmacked, watching her expand.

"Now I am quite glad it wasn't me." Rosalina commented, watching as Kylie inflated to the size of a huge, rounded balloon, with her head, arms and legs sticking out.

"Wow. She is like blimp." Yoshi said.

"Everyone, jump on her and we ride to the top!" Bowser said, before he and Mario began to climb up the inflated Koopa photographer, to the top on her back.

Yoshi gave Jeff a ride and climbed on afterwards, followed by Rosalina and Bowser Jr, who carried Kylie's shell.

And Hal was last, however, as he climbed up, he accidentally grabbed Kylie's breasts, making her blush in embarrassment as he climbed up after Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, Jeff, Rosalina and Jr.

All boarded, Kylie, who then began to float up towards the top of the mountain, where they soon saw an entrance in a cliff edge and saw a huge base behind it.

"Ok. We're here. Jump off!" Rosalina called out, before they all jumped off Kylie and onto the ledge, however, Kylie remained in her balloon-like state and continued to float, making Yoshi call to her. "Kylie, you can come down now before you drift off to space!"

There was a loud whizzing sound as Kylie let go of the air as she came down, crashing back to her normal self and onto Hal.

"Are you ok, Kylie?" Mario asked as he and Yoshi looked down on her, seeing Kylie's eyes swirling.

"Wow. That was actually fun I guess. Yoinks." She replied in a daze.

Looking at her, Rosalina said. "Guess we'll have to wait for her to recover. It wouldn't take long."

-A while later-

Kylie had recovered and Bowser Jr had returned her shell, while Bowser and Rosalina both looked at the entrance.

"This is it. Ultimecia and Sheva's stronghold." Rosalina said.

"It's time for us to wrong the rights!" Bowser added, before looking at Mario and saying. "And sweep the past under the rug."

"Let's go inside!" Mario said, cracking his knuckles, determined to stop Ultimecia and Sheva and their evil.

-Meanwhile-

"Oh look, sister" Sheva said, watching monitors and saw the heroes on the screen. "Our guests are here."

"Perfect. I was bored of waiting." Ultimecia replied, while she was looking out of the window, watching the destructive nature of the 10th dimension.

"Blimey. And look! Our baby sister is with them!" Sheva then called out.

"What!?" Ultimecia questioned as she turn to see Rosalina on screen, beating up their minions alongside Mario and the others.

"My, my, our baby sister's all grown up" Sheva said, while Ultimecia had a stunned look on her face.

"I cannot believe she is among them." She said, before smirking. "She was a hard one to find, but this is perfect. We wipe her out along with them."

-A while later-

The gang made it through the huge base, facing countless enemies and facing many challenges, many they had to work as a team to conquer, before coming across a large door.

"Wow. What a view. And I've taken lots of photos" Kylie said.

"So where are we now?" Yoshi asked, getting their answer as the door opened and they were all shocked to see gold, jewels and all kind of riches before them.

"Wow! Look at all this treasure!" Jeff said, gazing at his reflection from within a large ruby.

"Oh my! I almost forgot about the treasure." Bowser admitted.

"Our treasure." A voice corrected, making Mario and the others turn to see Wario, Waluigi and the Koopalings all there.

"Yes! We are rich! It's all ours!" Wendy cheered.

"Sheesh, what is it with you guys and treasure?" Mario asked.

"With this, Waluigi now can his own game." Waluigi stated, picking up some coins and letting them slip through his fingers.

"I hate to tell you all this, but that treasure is stolen property." Bowser pointed out, making the villains and heroes both look at him in amazement.

"Hahaha. It's seem a little conscience has awakened in the great Koopa King at last. Well it's too late." Wario said, grabbing a gem as big as his hand. "The treasure is ours'."

"Personally, I don't care." Bowser said, before he pointed out. "But I think THEY might want their Rings and Rupees back?"

Hearing that, they all saw Sonic the Hedgehog and Link by his side, where Sonic span and rammed all the Koopalings down like skittles, while Link used his Arrow and bomb and blasted Wario and Waluigi, covering both in soot before they fell, defeated, making Bowser chuckled at their easy defeat, but then thought deeply as he spotted something in the corner.

As the Koopa King headed off to collect what he had found, Mario and the others moved forward.

Their final battle was approaching.


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

After a short walk, the heroes and villains came to a huge room, a combination of a throne room and an arena, where, sitting upon two thrones were Ultimecia and Sheva, who watched their enemies arrive.

"I cannot believe you made it all the way this far. Do you fools seriously think you can defeat us? Us, the Mistresses of all Evil?" Ultimecia questioned in her usual overconfident self.

"You guys must be even bigger fools than we thought." Sheva added.

"Ultimecia and Sheva, apparently you two have been rather busy since we last saw each other." Rosalina scowled as she crosses her arms.

"Busy on trying to see you again, baby sister!" Ultimecia said, floating down alongside Sheva, where they glared at the blonde.

"You were always loved by our parents, which filled our hatred for you! We tried to destroy you and our parents banished us here!" She yelled, again blaming Rosalina for their actions, before explaining. "The subversive reversive radioactive conditions here sharpened our skills and deformed our child-based minds! Just like ingredients for the classic recipe in the Evil Villain Cookbook."

"You see, sister, when it comes to evil scientific prowess, we learned from the best, like Bowser, Wart, Cackletta and all the other villains of your perfect little world." Sheva added.

"So you did all of this, just to exact revenge on me?" Rosalina questioned. "But why involve Mario, my friends and Bowser?"

"The best way of revenge is to start by weakening your enemy. And the best way was by destroying your beloved friends." Ultimecia replied.

"Well, I do appreciate you taking some evil ideas from me..." Bowser admitted, feeling it like a compliment, only for his mood to change.

"But playtime is over!" He yelled as he held up a giant cage.

"Time for you two to get locked up!" The Koopa King stated, throwing the cage, which trapped the sisters inside, surprising them as they were locked up.

"Hahaha. I sometimes capture Peach that way." Bowser mocked.

"Hmph! That is what you think, Koopa Brains." Sheva said back, while Ultimecia glared at the group.

"That's it, Rosalina! You and your friends wanna make up for the lost time and play with your sisters? _So be it!_ " Ultimecia snarled, showing their power as the cage begin to shake as dark magic consumed it, causing huge robotic legs to sprout out, shocking Bowser and the others as the cage was then covered by a metal robotic body, before two cannons emerged from the top and a set of claws emerged from the sides of the machine.

"A giant robot? That doesn't make sense." Hal stated.

"What'd you expect? I'm a talking mushroom and you're a turtle standing on two feet. None of this make sense." Jeff replied, facing the machine, while Bowser and Bowser Jr just froze in place, making Rosalina sigh in disbelief that the mighty Koopa King was intimidated.

But coming so far, Rosalina stepped forward.

"Mario, Yoshi, everyone, this is my battle. Let me handle this." Rosalina said, making the others nod in understanding.

"Alright, just but be careful." Yoshi replied, not wanting Rosalina to lose.

"And if things get worse, which they normally do when facing a giant mech, I have an idea." Mario added.

"Think you guys can hold them off when we return?" He asked, which made Rosalina nod, before he jumped on Yoshi's back and began to run off.

With Mario and Yoshi leaving and the Koopa duo scared in place, the robot started to move towards them.

But Kylie, Hal, Jeff and Rosalina all remained determined to stop the machine and Rosalina's sisters from their evil, just as six towers, each with a generator, rose from the floor and around the arena.

"You three! Those generators are giving the robot power. So if we destroy these..." Rosalina began to say, giving Kylie the idea and making her finish Rosalina's thoughts.

"Then we shut off the power supply. Got it." Kylie called back, just before dodging a black coloured Fireballs with red eyes, before she rushed over to one of the towers, used her climbing gear to reach the top and smashed the generator, followed by leaping up, tucking into her shell and smashing the other generator, bringing the power of the mech down to 75%, while Hal, following Kylie's way, climbed up to a set of generators and destroyed them.

Now the machine was only receiving 50% of its power.

As for Rosalina, with the help and trust of her Lumas, they had joined the fight, assisting the one they loved like a mother and helped Rosalina get to the top, to which they grabbed each other's hands, wrapped around Rosalina's and acted like a whip, wrapping around the generator at the top and pulling the blonde up, where she used her sister's rage to her advantage, making them slash at her, but missed, destroying the last two generators and cutting the energy to 0.

As soon as the pillars and generators sunk back into the ground, the robot went back to the centre, where its hands retracted, showing it wasn't out of tricks, for it then withdrew two mighty looking blasters from its being.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jeff said, annoyed.

Seeing the weapons, Rosalina snarled as she prepares to fight again, but stopped when Bowser and Bowser Jr stepped in front of her.

"We got this one covered." Bowser said, before he face the mech and called out. "I realised something. I'm the King of Koopas. I don't get imitated, I intimidate!"

"You tell her dad!" Bowser Jr said in a proud reply as he got on his father's back, making the father and son look at each other and smile.

"Bowser..." Rosalina said, amazed.

"Save the thanks for later." Bowser interrupted. "Right now, we have a machine to scarp."

With that, the robot then fired, unleashing several blasts of dark energy from the right cannon, which Bowser dodged, before countering, as he and Bowser Jr began to spit out several fireballs at the cannon, weakening it.

And continuing to show they were the tops when it came to villainy, Bowser Jr called upon his Koopa Clown Car, got in it and took flight, where he hovered over the battlefield and began firing cannonballs from the vehicle's mouth.

Focusing on the aerial target, the robot charged up it's laser cannon, firing a huge blast of negative energy at Bowser Jr, who used his aviation skills and dodged the blast, making Bowser smile, proud of his son.

"Papa, catch!" Bowser Jr then called out, finding something he thought would prove useful within his vehicle, to which he then threw a Mega Mushroom to Bowser, who caught and ate it, making him grow in size and laugh.

"Thanks, son." Bowser said, grateful for his boy's assistance, before he let out a giant ball of flame, destroying the left cannon, while dodging the laser cannon blasts.

Bowser then charged at the robot and grabbed it's body, trying to rip the second cannon off, but the robot countered as it fired, striking Bowser's chest and making him shrink back to his normal size as he crashed to the ground.

"Dad!" Bower Jr called out in concern, making Hal add, showing his worry for his King. "Get up, boss!"

Refusing to let a little dark energy keep him down, Bowser rose up, roared and fired a final blast of fire at the laser cannon, completely destroying it, which made the Koopa King smirk and chuckle.

"Now we've got you!" He stated, before he charged at the mech, but the robot summoned three barriers around itself, which Bowser ran right into, before he was struck back by the mech's next weapon, a blade made of dark energy.

"A barrier?" Kylie asked in shock.

"Now what?" Hal asked, unsure how they could stop it without Bowser.

The robot turned to aim at Rosalina and brought the sword up.

"Rosalina, look out!" Bowser Jr cried out.

As Rosalina saw the sword brought down on her, something blocked the sword, a huge familiar mech of a plumber saved her from being killed.

"Mecha Mario?" Bowser asked in surprise, while Rosalina looked up to see a familiar red hat plumber piloting the mech.

"Mario!" She called, glad to see he had returned, and with a great weapon at his command.

"Sorry I am late." Mario said as he then turned the mech around.

"You got good control in there, Yoshi." He commented, to which inside the centre of the mech, Yoshi, with wires attached to his arms, belly, forehead and legs, was doing the movements, while Mario has control to Mecha Mario's weapons.

"Thanks. Now let's finish this!" Yoshi said.

"You think controlling that mech would be enough to beat us!?" Ultimecia called from within her robot.

"Well you only have that blade left so it should be almost over for you. Let's go, Yoshi and Mecha Mario!" Mario called out.

Yoshi then moved the mech to avoid the blade strikes by the twins' mech, before Mario took aim and fired several Bullet Bills between the gaps of the barriers hitting the twins' mech.

"How is he using that mech so well?" Hal asked.

"Remember, Mecha Mario is programmed with an electronic brain, programmed with Mario and Yoshi's own cerebral patterns." Bowser reminded everyone as he got to his feet, where he added. "So they are pretty much in sync."

Mecha Mario then dodged from another laser blade, as Yoshi held his belly out to open a chest component and Mario fired the Red Bullet Bills at the sister's mech, damaging both the machine and the sister's egos.

Ultimecia snarled, while Sheva held the control stick to swing the blade down, but Yoshi made Mecha Mario bring his right arm up, grabbing the hilt of the blade and pulled back, tearing it from the mech.

"This is the end, Ultimecia and Sheva. It's game over for you!" Mario called as he fired the last bullet bill at them, hitting them and breaking the barrier, where Mecha Mario jumped in and used it's blade and slice the robot across the chest, making it catch fire and break down.

And with their weapon in ruins, Ultimecia and Sheva flew out of the mech, terrified.

"Let's get out of here!" Ultimecia cried out, not wanting to wind up like their mech, with her sister following in her stead.

"They're getting away!" Yoshi cried out, about to pilot Mecha Mario to pursue them, but stopped when Rosalina gracefully flew up and landed atop Mecha mario's head.

"No. Let me handle them. You guys just find the machine to give our world the goods back and then meet me back at the castle at our world. It's time I settled the score." She told them, before teleporting away.

"Look! Over there! I see it!" Hal called out, pointing to a huge machine, which had a computer screen, showing that the generator stealing all the good from their world, making Kylie rush to the machine, used her computer skills and hacked her way in.

And then, with a single command, the machine reversed its effects, putting things back to the way they were, making Kylie smile and say. "Here's your goodness back, world. Bon appetit."

With that, all the stolen good from their world was slowly returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, saving the whole world from having it goodness stolen from them, another victory for Mario and the others

"Now that we taken care of that, let's return to our lab back to our world. Rosalina will catch up with us soon. Don't forget she is kind of a Goddess" Bowser then said, making everyone nod in agreement with Bowser and headed off, while Rosalina's Lumas looked up, to the dark skies, but knew their mama would be ok.

-Meanwhile, with Sheva and Ultimecia-

The pair had crashed outside Evil Mario's house, where they rose up, angered and humiliated.

"Curse you, Mario! Curse you, curse you, curse you thricefold! So it comes to this we are finally defeated! Painfully! Ignominiously! But particularly painfully." Ultimecia said as she clutched her arms to see a bit of blood splash out.

"But how did we lose? It's simply not possible." Sheva said sadly.

"Those guys have something you two don't have." A voice told them, making both sisters turn around to see Rosalina appear before them.

"The will to not give up."

She then wave her wand around, casting her magic to make her Biker outfit vanish and replaced it with usual dress.

"Give yourself up, my sisters. You have failed. You shall never steal anything from my world ever again!" Rosalina said, giving her sisters a final chance to show some good.

"You! YOU! You ruined everything! But even if we failed, we can still dispose of you, that is what this is all about!" Ultimecia yelled, before she and Sheva took out their wands, the same wands their parents constipated from.

"While you are out babysitting Lumas, we took our wands back from our parents' safe. So now, we can dispose of you and then we exact revenge on your friends and foes afterwards." Sheva told Rosalina.

"If you're planning to use that dark magic against me, it won't work this time, as there is something else that you don't know." Rosalina replied, before all three sisters held their wands in the air.

"Shut up and turn into a chicken!" Ultimecia shouted as she and Sheva fired their magic.

"Mirror Reflect!" Rosalina called out, waving her wand to summon a huge crystal-like mirror in front of her, making Ultimecia and Sheva's spell bounce off it and causing her sisters to scream in agony as their own spells hit them.

And dropping her barrier, Rosalina then stepped forward, approaching each wand and breaking them, before she looked down at her two sisters, now of whom had become chickens.

"If this is the same spell you tried to use on me when I was a baby, then you two are bigger fools than I thought." Rosalina commented.

"You... We'll get you for this, Rosalina!" Ultimecia clucked in rage.

"No. I get the feeling this is the last we see of each other. Goodbye, my nasty sisters. If I see you two again, it'd be a millenia too soon." Rosalina replied, turning to take her leave, but not before one final word.

"Dinner time boys!" The blonde called out, before she disappeared, back to her friends, leaving Ultimecia and Sheva confused on what she meant, that was when two shadows towered over them, making both turn to see Evil Mario and Evil Yoshi looking down on them, with Evil Yoshi licking his lips.

"Oh boy, I love roast chicken." Sheva commented, imagining herself cooked.

"I don't know where you two come from but you both be perfect for our dinner tonight. Yoshi, get plucking," Evil Mario said, making Evil Yoshi nod and approach them, claws drawn.

"Well, for a Mario game, this is one heck of a dark ending." Ultimecia said in defeat, just before Evil Yoshi grabbed them both, leading to loud of screaming, plucking of feathers and gobbling sounds.

It was not a pretty sight so let's leave them to their fates and check up on our heroes.


	13. The true ending

Chapter 13: The true end:

Back in their rightful dimension, Rosalina appeared before Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"Rosalina? Is it all over now?" Peach asked, making Rosalina smile and nod in reply.

"Yes. I made sure of that." She told them, making Peach smile, while Rosalina smiled too, both from seeing her friends, as well as her Lumas, who began to sway, spin and dance around.

"So what happened?" Daisy asked, while Mario and Yoshi just watched from the centre of the turned off Dimensulator, with Bowser and Bowser Jr by the computer.

"They tried to cast a spell on me, but I reflected it back at them." Rosalina replied, before she reassured her friends. "Don't worry. We won't be seeing them again."

"That's a relief." Toad said with a relieved sigh, but then noticed they were several people short.

"Hey, where's Kylie, Hal and Jeff?" He asked.

"Oh. Jeff is off to look for Steve, while Hal finally got the courage to ask Kylie out, and she agreed, so they are on their date." Luigi told Toad, though he added. "...oddly."

And glad to be back home, Yoshi had to ask. "So Mario, what did we learn on this adventure?"

"Well I learnt that nobody messes with our universe or harms my friends." Mario said, before he sighed and added. "And I hope after this, I hope Bowser would give up on his evil ways and actually become a hero. I know he has it in him but his pride won't let him."

However, Bowser overheard Mario's words and showed disgust.

"Wow. You have high hope on Bowser redeeming huh?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, we fought many times over the years." Mario replied, memories of his various battles against the Koopa King came to mind, which made Mario then say. "Maybe now we can be friends?"

Bowser, hearing mario's offer, gave his reply.

"You know, Mario, for all these years I've been wrong about you." He admitted.

"Really? So what is it that you're wrong about?" Mario asked, hoping the Koopa King would change.

But he was wrong.

"You coming here was a mistake and your existence has been a constant reminder of that mistake. But I learnt something from all of this: I learned that you can't get run away from your mistakes..." Bowser began to say as he suddenly activated the Dimensulator and pulled a lever.

"But you **can** bury them!"

Knowing what Bowser was thinking, Mario and Yoshi realised that Bowser was trying to get rid of them, which made Peach cry out. "I can't believe you, Bowser! After all that, I thought you turn over a new leaf!"

"Oh come on. You expect me to be friends with him? I still plan to kidnap you after I dispose of them and then conquer the Mushroom Kingdom!" He told Peach, before facing Mario and Yoshi and yelled. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR RIDICULOUS FACES AGAIN!"

However, due to the strain on Dimensulator, as well as the power supply being almost drained of all Power Stars, one of the engines blew open and the machine started to malfunction.

"Err… you might be wrong there, dad. It's our faces nobody gonna see again" Bowser Junior said in fear.

And before Bowser could react to it, two lights shone from the hit Dimensulator's side, enveloping Bowser and Bowser Jr, making them disappear, leaving Bowser's shell behind, where both were drawn into the Dimensulator as specks of light, which then came down from the wrecked machine and hit Mario and Yoshi on the head.

"Mario! Yoshi!" Luigi called out, as he, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy and Toad ran up to them.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked with a concerned tone.

"We're fine. I cannot believe Bowser! After all we did, he never change! I should've guessed better." Mario replied, a bit disappointed.

"Mario, I know you are tired with Bowser's attempts but he will never change. And no matter what, I am glad you are there to save us all." Peach said, comforting him, which made Mario smile and felt a little better from the Princesses' words.

"That scheming Bowser! I'd like to get my hands on..." Daisy began to say, but say they weren't by the Dimensulator anymore, making her ask. "Where did he and Bowser Jr run off to now?"

"Bowser's shell is all here, but nothing remains." Rosalina said as she held up Bowser's empty shell, to which Yoshi added as he shook his head. "And our heads feel a little heavy."

"Why is that?" Mario wondered, slapping his ear, as if there was something stuck inside his head that needed to be removed.

-Yoshi's mind-

With Bowser Jr, he groaned as he came too, before he saw he was in Yoshi's brain.

"Oh no! What happened? Where is this?" He asked, before he looked around in horror at the sight, lots of Yoshis, all green, were all around him grinning, which began to dance and sing the Yoshi Story theme in their own language, making Bowser Jr scream in agony as he was trapped, forced to remain in Yoshi's mind.

-With Bowser-

The Koopa King than rose, naked, as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"W... where am I?" Bowser questioned, before he realised his fat naked body was seen, quickly covering himself.

"Where is my shell?" He asked.

But then, he took a lot of his surroundings and was shocked to see what was around him.

Many Marios, which included Fire Mario, Ice Mario, Racoon Mario, Cat Mario, Cape Mario, Giant Mario, Metal Mario, Star Mario and a lot of Marios with various power ups all were grinning at him.

"So you think you can dispose of us that easily?" Gold Mario cackled.

"Let's teach him a lesson." Cape Mario said as they all advanced towards him, ready to beat him up to no end, earning a final cry of fear from the Koopa King as all the Marios ganged up on him, knowing that he would never get rid of Mario, while out of their heads, Mario and Yoshi each put a finger to their right ear, picking at it a little, before removing them.

"I think it's nothing." Mario commented to Yoshi, who smiled and shrugged in agreement.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" He replied, which made everyone smile, while Mario had one final thing he had to say.

"Hey! Momma-mia!" Mario grinned as an iris closed on them, ending their story.

 **A/N: Thank you, LiquidPhazon for helping me with this story and thank you, heiseigoji91 and other reviewers for liking this story.**


End file.
